No Sense of Direction
by foxchicka19
Summary: Robin returns alone from the bar to spend time with Zoro, along with a really strong alcohol offered by Nami. After pirates raid the ship, taking them out into the New World without the rest of the crew and no log pose, just HOW will these two get back?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Yay, a multi-chapter ZoroXRobin! Naturally, as you'll be able to tell if you've read my other stories, this takes place after Nami learns of the two's relationship in Tongue Tied... But if you haven't read the other stories, because this is mainly a ZoroXRobin fan-fiction you're not missing much, so no worries :)

Oh, the mess that these two have gotten themselves into...

Well, enjoy! XD

**

* * *

No Sense of Direction**

"Nami –Nami look!" Luffy called out.

She rolled her eyes at his chopstick-up-the-nose trick, but he continued to grin and dance with Chopper and Brooke as joyful music played in the bar. Brooke looked like he longed to play the piano –knowing he could play better than the man that was playing now –but he, too, wanted to join in with Luffy's childish games along with Franky and Usopp. But the man playing the piano was doing a great job at matching the pace of our small group.

Surprisingly, his robust and loud actions didn't bother the other patrons as one would think it should. But that was Luffy's charm.

Though there was one group in the corner that did seem bothered. They glared at us across the room, but no one really seemed to notice. The group looked weak, and if they started something, it wouldn't be hard to finish it.

"He's having fun," I commented to her.

"He's always having fun," She replied, her tone hinting with sarcasm. But her eyes said that she was happy, so long as he was happy. She frowned though, when Luffy accidentally ran into one of the waiters, knocking him and the food he had to the ground. She wiped a tired hand over her face before taking a large gulp of sake, "Too much fun, apparently. Oi! Luffy! Watch your surroundings, won't you?"

"Sorry! Shishishi," He didn't look too apologetic. But nothing ruined his fun, so I wasn't surprised.

"Shall I pour you some more, Robin-chwa~an?" Sanji asked, holding up a bottle of fine wine.

I debated it, and then shook my head, smiling at our cook, "No thank you, Sanji."

"Alright," He said, placing it down on the table. "Though I must say, you are looking –Oi! Luffy! Watch where you're throwing that!"

"Sorry, Sanji!" Luffy called out.

"I'm going to head back to the ship," I told Nami, standing up.

"Going to spend some time with Zoro?" She teased.

"Perhaps," I shrugged lightly.

"Then don't let this go to waste," She tossed me a bottle of the alcohol she had been drinking. I didn't recognize the name. "Watch out, though. That there has to be one of the strongest brands out in the New World… I love it."

"Thanks," I said, bringing it down to my side. "I'll see you all back on the ship later."

"I'll herd these animals back when Luffy gets tired."

"That won't be for a while."

"Lucky for you, then," She grinned.

I didn't say anything as I walked away. Since she had found out, she was all about teasing me. Though I can't say teasing me had much affect as it did when I joked about her relationship with Luffy. I mean, the way she blushed and got flustered and angry just made me smile. She and Luffy were such an innocent couple. Awkward in the beginning stages, but slowly coming to a point where they were comfortable –like Zoro and I. Now that I thought about it, this was probably why her teasing had no affect. We were comfortable. Simple as that.

The streets were becoming less crowded as the night grew on. I liked peaceful times like this. I really did.

As I approached the docks, I noticed a drunken man asleep in the middle of the ground. I went around him, not bothering to check if he was okay. I could smell the alcohol rolling off him –it was almost as if he had bathed in it.

He spotted me. I was sure of it as I climbed aboard the ship. I contained a smile. I liked how he was eager to spend these alone moments with me. I came to the bottom of the crow's nest, and when he held his hand out, I used my power to create a chain of arms up to grasp his hand, waiting patiently as he pulled me up.

When it was my real arm that he was holding me by, he grabbed my waist and pulled me into the round room, sweeping me up in a kiss.

"I was wondering when you would be coming back," He murmured.

"That's what you get for staying behind," I told him, pushing him away gently and going to sit on the surrounding bench. He sat on the floor in front of me, his back towards me. He leaned his head back onto my lap, and I brushed his short hair back and smiled down at him.

"It's not like I had a choice. Franky and Brooke always stay behind. They deserve breaks once in a while too."

"That's what I love about you," I told him.

"So what's with the bottle?"

"Nami gave it to me. She said it was really strong and that she loved it. What do you think?"

"I think it's time to drink," He gently took the bottle from me, opening it and taking a long sip. I eyed the other bottles on the floor, not saying anything about how much he probably already had to drink. But Zoro, Nami and I could all hold our liquor, so it was really no surprise that he was willing to drink more. I watched him as he swallowed and said, "That _is_ good."

"Mm," I said, taking it from him and taking a taste of my own. I licked my lips and tilted my head as I looked at the bottle. "I can see why she likes it."

"Were they having fun?" He asked, taking another drink. He turned his body towards me, so that he could face me upright.

"At the bar?" I verified. He nodded. "Is there a time when Luffy doesn't make things fun?"

"No," He chuckled, "The happy idiot."

"After everything we've been through lately, I think it's fine this way."

"Yeah," he agreed. He closed his eye and sighed, "Oh, the life of a pirate."

"What would you be doing if you weren't a pirate?" I asked, lifting my hands to his hair and running my fingers through lightly.

"Still aiming to become the greatest swordsman in the world," He shrugged, "Though I think that if I wasn't on this ship I'd be a lot further behind."

"Well, yeah, with you getting lost so often," I murmured, grinning as he pulled a face that said he wasn't amused. "What if becoming the greatest swordsman in the world wasn't your dream though?"

He thought for a moment, taking another sip. I did the same as I waited. Finally, he said, "I have no idea. It's been my dream for so long –there's been no reason to think of other goals." He swirled the liquid around the bottle before looking up at me, "What about you?"

"I'm the same," I said, sliding off the bench and into his arm as he wrapped it around me. I took another sip before I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. "Learning the True History…" Gently, he rubbed my back. I smiled, and then sighed, "We haven't come across any Poneglyphs lately."

"Wey weillg." I opened my eyes and looked at Zoro, who looked as equally surprised as I was by what had just come out of his mouth. He frowned, and then started again, "We weillll. We willllll."

Suddenly he started laughing, pressing the heel of his hand to his right eye. "I muft be drrrrrrung."

"Thayt hayppennnnned faft," I burst out into giggles at my own speech. "Ohhhhhh, Nammmi ha' beeen wight. Thif 'tuff isssss 'trong."

The two of us both just sat there laughing for a while. Then I sighed happily and leaned my head on his shoulder. Suddenly he was snoring in my ear, which made me giggle again, but I curled up next to him, absorbing his warmth as I, too, slowly drifted off.

* * *

"D'you hear that?" Zoro shook me awake.

My head was pounding slightly, and I was pretty sure Zoro's words were still being slurred.

"Hear?" I repeated after him, not really bothering to move from my position beside him. But then I _did_ hear it. A crash onboard. Suddenly, I was sober again.

I jumped to my feet and looked at the window, down to the scene below. Pirates were aboard, and throwing our stuff around and shouting at each other.

"I found me some panties~" Someone shouted. "Dang it! Why don't we have girls in our crew?"

"The women's room has a shitload of gold!"

"Let's go," I said, pulling Zoro to his feet and throwing the hatch open and leaping down. I used the power of the Devil's Fruit to swing down gently onto the lawn deck, kicking one of them to the ground. I recognized his attire as the guy that had been passed out drunk before the docks. He scrambled to his feet, his angry face giving way to a face white with fear as Zoro came down not as gratefully, but scary as all hell.

"Shit! There are two still aboard! Who the hell didn't check the crow's nest? Who the hell said that it was all clear on board?"

As I looked around, I noted the familiar unhappy faces that I had seen at the bar, glaring at us. The idiots.

"We didn't know how to get up there! This ship is already confusing as it is!"

I watched as Zoro unsheathed his katanas, placing one in his mouth and his grip tightening around the hilts of the other two.

"Shiiiiit! It's Roronoa Zoro!"

"Jump overboard! It's your only chance of surviving!"

"We'll drown!"

"It's better than being cut to pieces! Jump!"

They all rushed to the edges of the ship, diving off. What a bunch of small-fry. Without actually raising a hand, we had somehow managed to get rid of the lot of them. As Zoro put his katanas away, he grinned at me.

"I love this," He admitted, "Makes my work a lot easier on night like tonight."

"Mm," I smiled back at him. I looked out across the sea, glad that things were back to being peaceful, although the disruption hadn't been long in the first place.

Then I realized something.

We were surrounded by sea. The island, not to mention the town we had been docked at, was completely out of sight.

"I'm going to go to bed," Zoro yawned, stretching. He gave a mischievous grin. "Want to join me?"

"As much as I would love to," I began, "Look around, Zoro. Sleep is the last thing that should be on our minds."

He did look around, and then he came to recognize the situation.

"Nami's going to kill me."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** The second chapter...

For some reason I think that this story is slowly headed in the M-rated direction. What do you guys think? Yes? no? I'll leave it up to you, I suppose. I'm pretty down for either, personally. Maybe I'll do a poll. Yeah... I'll probably start a poll.

I realized I missed the entire Zoro and Robin coming out with their relationship... Soooooo I'll write a one-shot about it sometime soon!

Well, hope you enjoy :D

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"I'm going to kill him," Nami said, standing there at the end of the dock.

"Shishishi," Luffy laughed, sitting down on the end.

"My precious Robin-chwan!" Sanji fell to his knees. "That damned Marimo better not lay a finger on her."

"Maybe Marines came by and they moved the ship?" Chopper looked up at her.

"The Marines wouldn't leave so quickly," She replied, sighing as she pushed her hair behind her ear.

No one said anything for a long moment. Gentle waves lapped against the dock. They all looked out, trying to spot the ship –perhaps Luffy could shoot himself over and get the boat back to the dock. But there was nothing out there.

Finally, Nami sighed, dropping her hands down to her side. "Let's go and rent a room at the inn. Until they come back, we can't do anything anyway."

"I hope nothing bad happened," Franky said as we turned and headed back towards the town.

"They're really no where in sight," Brooke said, staring out across the endless sea. "Not that I have eyes to see with. Skeleton joke! Yohoho!"

"I don't think this is the time to be joking around," Usopp said. "Something serious could have happened."

"Maybe other pirates stole the ship," Luffy said, grinning.

"While Zoro _and_ Robin were on board?" Nami questioned doubtfully.

They all stopped and looked at one another before they all shook their heads, dismissing the idea with a wave. "Nah~"

* * *

"This is just great" Zoro said sarcastically as he stood there at the bow of the ship, having just put the anchor down. He turned and looked back at me, "How are we going to get back?"

"We don't have a log pose," I said, looking overboard at the men that were still swimming frantically. "But, maybe they do."

"Oi!" Zoro called out to them. "Which one of you is the navigator?"

They all gave him out in a second, their fingers all pinpointing him. This crew was just awful. It reminded me of a few of the Pirate crews I'd been in before. Or, I suppose, any Pirate crew I'd been in before. How willing they were to hand me over to the Marine's to collect the beli on my head.

"Some nakama you have," Zoro snorted. "Give us your log pose."

"Then how would we get back?" Someone asked.

"Why should I care?" Zoro scoffed. "You wouldn't be in this mess if you didn't steal the ship in the first place. Now toss up the log pose before I come in there and skewer your asses."

"I don't want to be skewered!"

"I don't want to be in the water with him!"

"Just give him the god-damned log pose!"

In a hurry, the navigator took the log pose off, and then tossed it up. It was short of the distance, but I caught it and brought it up using my extra hands.

"Thank you," I told them. "Now, how long until the next island?"

"Four days."

I turned to Zoro, "That means eight days until we get back to the island, supposing that they have an eternal pose directed to it."

"Nami's going to throw a fit," Zoro muttered.

"I'll handle Nami when we get back," I told him. "Let's just make sure we get back first. Get the anchor up. The sooner we get going, the sooner we'll get back."

He sighed and nodded.

I couldn't help but feel that this was my fault, and I would willingly take the responsibility when the two of us got back. Until then, though, we just needed to concentrate on getting back.

* * *

"This is so stupid," Zoro muttered, leaning against the helm.

"Are you hungry?" I asked him.

"Starving," He yawned and stretched. "Stupid Sanji."

"For what?"

"Not pre-making breakfast," He replied as he got to his feet.

I double checked the log pose before getting up and following him. "Luffy would have eaten it anyway."

"That's true," He agreed. He looked around the empty ship. "It's so peaceful without them all though."

"Mm," I smiled. "Usually it's so loud."

"It's like we're getting a break from all of the nonsense."

"At least they know how to have fun," I smiled as we entered the kitchen. "And being nonsensical is definitely part of our captain's charm."

He laughed, "I guess. That and how straightforward he is about everything."

"And the way he sees things differently than everyone else," I added. "I think that's why he and Nami make such a good pair."

"Why?" He asked, sitting at the table as I went to the kitchen. I punched in the code for the lock on the fridge and opened it wide to see what we had.

"Nami needs someone strong and straight-forward," I laid out the ingredients I wanted to use on the counter. "Someone who won't lie, that can always make her smile, trustworthy at all times -"

"And what kind of guy do you deserve?"

"I have you. That's enough, isn't it?" I smiled at him over the counter. He scowled slightly, but even though he turned his face away, I saw the small smile. I sighed happily and began to boil a pot of water. "How does chicken soup sound?"

"It doesn't matter as long as its food," He said.

"Soup it is," I said, beginning to cut up vegetables to add flavor. Not with Sanji's knives, of course. They were like his life aside from his hands –oh, how he treasured them.

He was silent for a moment before saying, "I know she's not here, but I can't help but feel Nami's going to jump out and beat me to a pulp at any moment."

"The reputation she's given herself," I chuckled. "You can't hide from her shadow no matter where you are, can you?"

"I have a feeling my debt is going to sky rocket because of this."

"I'll take responsibility," I told him. "I was on the ship too. And I brought the alcohol."

"Which Nami gave to you –hey, let's just blame this all on her," He said.

I laughed again, but I brought the knife down on my finger, I winced, dropping the knife. "Damn it."

"Are you okay?" He was around the counter in a heartbeat. He took my hand gently and lifted it into the light. It wasn't deep; it had just surprised me. But he took my index finger and placed it in his mouth. As comfortable as I was around him, the gesture made me blush. Maybe it was because we were completely alone, but his presence was really strong right then. He glanced up at my face, and let my finger slip from between his lips, murmuring an apology.

"It's fine," I told him, picking up the cutting board and dumping the vegetables into the pot, "You just took me by surprise."

"Can I take you by surprise again?" He asked.

I turned towards him, and he caught me in a kiss. I smiled against his lips, handing the cutting board off to another pair of my hands and setting it down on the counter so that I could kiss him back, wrapping my arms around his neck.

We probably could have gone further than we'd ever gone before right then, knowing that we had no audience, but the water boiled over the top, spilling onto the stove and hot water misted us as the bubbles gave way. We pulled apart quickly, staring at the frothy mess.

"Well, that's what happens when you don't pay attention to what you're doing," I sighed, glancing at him as I quickly returned to tending to the soup.

Without saying a word, he went back to his seat.

I finished making the soup and dished it out into bowls. It wasn't really a breakfast food, but it really didn't matter to Zoro, and for some reason soup sounded really good about then. I went back, after placing the bowls on the table, and cut a few slices from the loaf of bread, spreading it with butter before bringing that to the table as well.

We ate in a comfortable silence, both of us getting up for a second and third helping. With Luffy not there though, there were leftovers. Putting the remainder of the soup into a smaller container, I placed it in the fridge, and then checked the log pose.

"Still on course?"

"Mm," I said. "I'll grab a book and man the helm, you observe from the crow's nest. Maybe we can cross paths with a pirate crew that _does_ have a pose pointing towards Luffy and the others."

* * *

I turned the page of my book as I sat at the helm. I glanced down at the log pose, surprised that I didn't really have to adjust the helm.

Actually, with the size of the waves today, it was just plain weird. But I wasn't complaining. If we were able to stay on course with little adjustment, then I was fine.

I set my book down and stood up. I had flowers to attend to. And I should probably water Nami's mikans while we were separated. I stretched as I walked down the steps. Zoro was up in the crow's nest like I had suggested. Whether he was sleeping or working out was another matter, but that was fine.

Producing more arms, I pulled myself up to the deck with my flowerbed. I grabbed the watering can, shaking it slightly to check to see how much water remained, then headed downstairs to the kitchen to refill it. Back up on deck I lightly watered the flowers, and then knelt down to weed the small garden.

I hummed as I worked, trying to fill the unnatural silence on the ship. When I finished with my flowerbed, I watered the mikan trees. I debated whether they needed a trim, but I was sure that Nami would prefer doing that on her own when we returned. I set the can down and headed for the ladder to go and wash my hands. As I climbed down though, I glanced at the log pose to find that it was pointing towards the stern. I jumped down to the dining room and rushed to the deck, glancing once more at the log pose.

But now it was pointing to the bow. I frowned, turning around and keeping an eye on the needle of the log pose. Bow. Starboard. Stern. Port. No matter which way I turned, the needle turned with me, always pointing in the direction I faced.

"Zoro!" I called up to him.

"Yeah?"

"We were given a faulty log pose," I said, waving it by the strap in the air.

He jumped down, landing on the lawn deck. I took the slide down to him, letting him catch me as I reached him. I held out the log pose. "It's like it's stuck, but I wouldn't know where to begin to fix it. It's as good as broken though."

"We've already been sailing for a few hours," Zoro said slowly.

"Which means that we're completely lost," I told him, sighing deeply and looking up at the sky.

"Damn those pirates," Zoro muttered, clenching his fist. "So what do we do? Sail randomly or sit and wait in hopes that other pirates come by?"

I opened my mouth. Either way, there was nothing we could do. The amount of time we would spend without the rest of our crew suddenly sunk into the unknown. We had enough food that I didn't think we'd have to worry for a while, but what would the crew think? They couldn't even come after us.

"We'll continue to sail," Zoro decided, sensing my wavering disposition. He kissed me quickly. "It's okay. I've been lost at sea before. We can get through this. We'll get back to them."

I chuckled. Of course he'd been lost at sea before. "Oh, why am I not surprised?"

* * *

Nami frowned as she started towards the port. The ship still hadn't returned. Where had Robin and Zoro disappeared to? Were they okay? What if something serious had happened? It wasn't that she didn't trust that they could handle themselves, but this was so weird…

And surely they hadn't run off to elope and honeymoon.

"It's going to be okay," Luffy reassured her. "They'll come back."

I smiled at him, "Mm. I'm sure they will."

With a sigh I looked at the surrounding town before looking out to sea. "I just want to know what happened."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ** Polls are still open for the M-rated-ness of the story, though i myself am kind of leaning towards the yes... I mean, a couple, alone in the middle of the sea -things are naturally going to go down. Just saying. If anything's going to happen, it's going to happen next chapter, so get voting!

This chapter jumps back and forth a lot, between Zoro and Robin and the rest of the crew. I've said it before, but I really do find it more difficult to get into Robin's mindset, and with there not being a lot of things going on while being stranded on the boat, I just find it easier to work this way. But things will probably start picking up next chapter.

But I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I didn't bother sitting at the helm. No matter how I turned the wheel, the chances that'd we'd arrive at an island was slim. The chances we'd run into other Pirates, or anyone else, were so slim.

Sitting on the swing, I watched the needle as I turned the log pose left and right. I leaned my head against the rope and sighed, looking up at the bright blue sky. I hated the sun for shining down so brightly on our situation. I glanced at Zoro, who was at the helm. He rested his left hand on the wheel, turning it left and right without really thinking about it.

What were we going to do?

* * *

Usopp and Chopper sat in the branches of a tree towards the middle of the island, waiting for Luffy to run by. They hoped he hadn't stopped playing to go and be with Nami like he sometimes did on the ship.

"Do you think Zoro and Robin are okay?" Chopper asked after a while. "They don't have the log pose."

"Did I ever tell you about the time that _I_ was on a boat all alone at sea without a compass?" Usopp said, lifting his nose into the air with confidence. "I spent two years out on my own before I finally made it back to land. No food, no fresh water…"

"Really?" Chopper's eyes went wide. "How on earth did you survive?"

"I –"

"Shishishi," Luffy's laughter came from behind them. "Usopp, you're such a liar."

The two of them jumped turning to see their captain on the branch across from them.

"Oh, yeah, and I found you guys."

* * *

"Having a drink?" Zoro asked, walking into the aquarium.

"Well, it's not like we can get into a much worse situation," I sighed, pushing my hair behind my ear as I leaned onto the bar. "And I'm not touching the alcohol that Nami gave us, so I should be fine."

"Pass me a glass," He said, crossing the room.

"What's sad is that it's not even noon yet," I said, taking a glass and filling it up for him.

"What's sad is how worried you're getting," He slid into the seat beside me, planting a kiss on my cheek. "It'll be fine. Everyone will laugh it off."

I smirked, "Except for Nami."

"Don't say that. She's going to be in my nightmares until we get back," He gulped the sake down.

I chuckled, shaking my head. "Namiphobia. Oh, how you suffer."

"I'd have to say I've been suffering for three years," He rolled his eyes. "But I'd have to say more than my fear of Nami, I'm always scared of what Luffy has going on his head for our next adventure."

"Or what dangerous feat he'll attempt. Like taking on the World Government –"

"Or the Shichibukai –"

"Or risking his life for us –"

"And taking on all our pain…"

"Despite being an idiot, he's a good captain," I smiled down into my glass before setting it down. "Do you think he's worried about us?"

"Nah," Zoro said. "He knows we'll get back on our own."

"Mm," I agreed, turning my gaze to the fish swimming around us. I watched them silently for a while before letting out a deep breath. "You're right."

* * *

Sanji lit his cigarette as he walked through the marketplace. He waved the flame on the tip of the match out, throwing it in the nearest trash as he went by. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he looked around.

He spotted Luffy and Nami. Nami looked so serious, but Luffy was laughing. Her hand shot out, pounding her fist into his skull. As he covered his injury with his hands, Nami cracked a smile, blushing and looking away when the captain looked back up at her.

A vein was pumping furiously in his temple, but Sanji turned away, absentmindedly looking over the assortment of fruits on display. It was bad enough that he was finally starting to accept Nami and Luffy as a couple –as childish and unsuitable Luffy was for her.

"Would you like some?" The old lady behind the fruit said.

Sanji smiled politely. "No, but thank you."

He glanced over at Nami and Luffy, who now faced each other awkwardly.

How on earth could he let Robin fall for that muscle head?

* * *

"Fishing?" I asked, coming up behind him on the deck.

Zoro glanced at me. "I just really felt like fishing."

"I see," I smiled, looking down at the blue sea. "I'll use whatever you catch for dinner tonight then."

"Do you want to try?" He asked.

"I'm fine," I said, climbing up on the railing beside him. I crossed my legs and waved the book I had in my hand. "I want to finish this."

"What's it about?" He asked.

"It's a romance; do you really want to know?"

"Not really, no," Zoro admitted.

"It is adventurous, though," I told him.

"Oh?"

"Mm," I opened to the page I was on. "There are dragons, and wizards and an evil king who overshadow the rightful king."

"Sounds adventurous," He said, mocking me slightly.

"Oh, it is," I smiled, elbowing him playfully and rolling my eyes.

The quiet of the ship echoed into the empty sea. Except for the occasion reeling from Zoro and his fishing, and my page turning, there was no sound. It was too quiet. It was unnatural.

"Read to me," Zoro said suddenly, and I think he was feeling the same way I was.

I turned to the beginning of the book.

"You don't have to restart," He told me.

"Zoro, we're in the middle of no where," I said, waving to the open waters. "You might as well hear the whole thing. Who knows how long we'll be out here."

"Alright," He shrugged.

I licked my lips and began reading out loud.

_Far off, in the land of Lacroast, there lived a king and a queen. All the king had wanted was for the queen to give birth to the most beautiful baby boy so that he could be raised to succeed the throne. When years had gone by and no baby had been born, the king found himself a mistress. And about the time that the mistress found out she was pregnant, so had the queen…_

I continued reading, and Zoro continued fishing. I didn't know whether or not he was enjoying –or whether or not he was listening, but I was glad for the sound even if it were my own voice.

* * *

"Yohoho!" Brooke laughed to himself as he walked along the coast line. "What a pretty shell."

He bent down to pick up the pearl-coloured conch shell, and then stood up straight. He turned it around in his hands, before putting one end to his mouth and blowing. A deep bellowing sound came out and he grinned.

"Oh, what a beautiful sound to hear –not that I have ears to hear with!" Brooke cracked his skeleton joke as he placed the shell back on the ground. He started humming as he continued to walk, wishing he had his violin, which was on the missing ship. He hoped they returned soon.

He really wanted to play his music.

* * *

"What happens next?" Zoro asked when I stopped.

"I'll continue after we eat. Noon's past so long ago already," I told him, standing up. While I had been reading, I had changed my position to sitting on the deck and leaning against the railing. I was surprised Zoro had gotten into the story.

"But she's going to tell him, right? Now that she knows that he's the rightful king?"

"He'd probably be happier not knowing," Robin said, unable to contain her smile.

Zoro shrugged, "He still should know."

"Would you want to know?"

"I think so."

"Would you go and become king?"

"No. That's Luffy's job."

We walked up the stairs and to the kitchen door.

Zoro paused and looked at me. "I just realized we're going to be letting that idiot rule the sea."

"Not an idiot," I opened the door and walked in. "Just a simple-minded boy that doesn't know when to stop."

"So an idiot. But I suppose it's better than the World Government."

"In the end, simplicity is best."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Luffy asked, sitting beside Franky at the table in their inn room.

"Fixing the gun in my arm," He replied.

Luffy watched for a moment, "Are you upgrading it?"

"No. I'm just fixing it. Anything that I would use to upgrade myself would be on the ship," He said.

"Are you going to test it on anything?"

"No. It's minor damage; there should be no reason for testing."

"That's no fun," Luffy sighed, getting up and leaving the room once more. "I wonder where Usopp, Chopper and Brooke are."

* * *

"So these types of dragons that are mentioned here have scales and weird wings, right?" Zoro asked, lifting weights. "So they don't look like the Sennenryu?"

"Mm… Do you have a pen and paper up here?" I asked, looking around the room.

"Why would I need a pen and paper?" He muttered.

I created a chain of arms with an eye in the palm of the leading hand, going into the library and into Nami's desk. Retrieving the material, I closed the book and used it so I could draw a dragon. When I finished, I handed him the piece of paper. He set down the dumbbell, taking it and looking it over.

"So this is a dragon," He murmured, lifting the picture into the light of the sun. "It doesn't look that fierce. I could bring it down."

"Of course you could," I said, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "If you couldn't rescue me from a dragon, how on earth could I expect you to rescue me from anything else?"

"And its scales are as hard as diamonds," Zoro murmured, looking at the picture once more before tossing it aside. "I've never tried to cut diamonds before, but it can't be much harder than steel and iron, right?"

"I'm sure you could do it," I folded my knees underneath me and stretched.

"So what's the female wizard going to do now?"

"Well, we're about to find out," I told him, opening the book up once again. "Now, where were we…?"

* * *

I put the clothes I'd bought today in the drawers of my room. Robin had run off with my wardrobe, I realized earlier, and I sure as hell wasn't going to spend my time in the same clothes for however long it was until they returned.

I went to the window and looked down at the street upon hearing Luffy's laugh. He was running away from Usopp and Brooke, while Chopper was laughing so hard he could hardly stand. It was nice that they could still have fun, but I was worried. None of them seemed to realize how dangerous it was to not have a log pose in this sea.

Not only couldn't they get back, but they couldn't get to another island either.

Crossing the room, I laid down on my bed, tired although I hadn't done anything all day. With the two of them missing, everybody did seem off beat. I couldn't imagine how bad it was for them, with seven crew members missing.

Could they handle it?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Well... here it is... the M-rated scene. I feel embarrassed posting it, actually. I'm not an erotic writer. But, hey, if the mood fits, right?

If you're not interested in the scene, feel free to skip to the change of scene for some good old Straw-hat humor.

Umm... would it be weird if I said to enjoy? I find it awkward. So I won't say it this time around :P

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_The dragon attacked him in an onset of fury and flames_._ All he could do was hide behind a rock, waiting for a break. All he needed was a moment. A single, brief moment, when the dragon found himself tired and out of breath. He gripped his sword tightly, waiting… waiting… and the moment finally arrived. _

_He leapt out from behind the large rock, running at full speed towards the fire-breathing beast. Its tail swung at him, and he stumbled forward in his attempt to avoid it, falling into a full body roll that got him back up on his feet again. He felt empowered. He felt invincible. He leapt up, sword raised high above his head. After being beaten and bruised by the dragon, he would finally be able to defeat it. All it took was one simple thrust._

"That guy is weak," Zoro muttered. I looked down at him with his head in my lap. We sat on the lawn deck, my back resting against the wall.

"But determined," I said. "It's not like he gave up."

"I could've defeated that dragon so long ago," He said, rolling over to face my stomach. I ran my fingers through his hair. He glanced up at me, the closed his eyes. "Well, go on."

"Mm," I smiled, turning back to the book. I continued to stroke his hair gently as I read

_And with that thrust, the blood of the dragon spilled onto the stone floor of the cave. It gave a final, deafening roar before it fell limp and lifeless to the ground. All that was left to do was cut off the dragon's head, and bring it back to the wizard as proof that he had done what had been asked of him. _

I stopped reading, gazing down at Zoro who appeared to have gone to sleep. I glanced at the page number and then closed the book, setting it aside. I gazed over to the setting sun, a shiver running up and down my spine.

"Cold?" He murmured, not opening an eye.

"I'm fine," I told him.

"No," He yawned as he sat up. "Let's go inside. Your room, the men's quarters or the crow's nest?"

"I'll leave it up to you," I told him. "I want to take a bath before I go to bed."

"I see," He got to his feet. "Then I choose the women's quarters. It doesn't smell of sweat, which I'm sure you'll appreciate. I'll go let the anchor down first –though I suppose it's not like it matters."

"Mm," I smiled, also getting to my feet. I started to head in one direction, while he headed in the other. I paused at the foot of the stairs and turned to look at him. Sensing this, he too, stopped on the third step and looked back at me.

"What?" He asked.

I opened my mouth, and then closed it, deciding against what I was going to say initially, "Nothing. Do you want to eat before you go to sleep? I'll get out the leftovers for you."

"No, I'm fine," Zoro said.

We stared at each other in silence for a moment, before I grabbed the book up off the deck with an extra pair of hands and tossing it to him. "Put that beside my bed, will you?"

"Alright," He hesitated before turning and going up the stairs.

I sighed before going to the dining hall, and then climbed the ladder up to the third deck. I crossed over to the library, entered and sighed again. I should have asked him. I went up to the bathhouse, glancing out the window, and not seeing Zoro. Perhaps he'd already gone to mine and Nami's room.

"You're still here," He said, appearing at my feet instead.

I didn't jump, although I was certainly surprised. "I just told you I was going to take a bath. As far as I'm aware, this is the only bathhouse on the ship."

"That's not what I meant," He muttered, climbing fully into the room. "I… I want… Do you –?"

"Let me just fill the bath," I smiled at him, clipping my hair up.

As I started to strip though, he entered through the door that led to the toilet. As he did so I could see his ears were a bright red. I smiled at his innocence as I folded my clothes neatly, laying them in the basket. I grabbed a towel, wrapping it around me as I entered the bathhouse. Turning the facets on, I sat on the edge of the tub and watched as the water slowly rose.

When it was full, I turned it off and slid in. The door opened then, and Zoro entered. I kept my back to him, finding that I had to collect myself. My heart was racing. I didn't glance at him until he was in the water, hoping that if my face was even slightly red that it could be passed off as from the warmth of the water.

"Your cheeks are red," Zoro murmured, taking up the opposite end of the bath.

"Your ears are, too."

We stared at each other for a moment before laughing.

"Come here," I told him, relieved we were both feeling the same way. He smirked a little before he obeyed. He wrapped his arm around me, bringing me into a deep kiss. I pull away and bring my lips up beside his ear, kissing him gently there before whispering in his ear.

"I love you."

He kissed my neck as I lifted my leg to straddle him. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, similar to how I still had my towel wrapped around me. He lifted his hands to steady me, placing them both on my hips, then, slowly, he made his way to my breasts. He glanced up at me, our eyes meeting as he took the edge of the towel and revealed my bare skin. I closed my eyes as he observed me. I was confident with my body, but under his gaze…

I felt his fingers touch the soft skin of my breasts, and I opened my eyes to see him watching my face. I smiled warmly at him, placing my hands on either side of his face, kissing him as he massaged my chest. Our lips parted, and our tongues met.

I couldn't remember any kiss previous to that one –not even the one moments before. My mind was suddenly blank, but I was well aware that the inside of his mouth tasted surprisingly sweet.

My heart was beating rapidly –I almost wanted to slow down.

He pulled away, kissing a trail down my neck, past my collar bone, down to my nipple. I arched my back as he tugged gently. His right hand supported me, while his left kept kneading my breast gently. Every place that his skin and my own touched felt like it was on fire –hotter than the water that surrounded us.

I closed my eyes, letting him lead the situation. When he finished with my breasts, he pulled me into another passionate kiss. His hand slid down between us, and he looked at me, as if trying to contain his inner demon.

"Is this really okay?" He murmured, his hand resting on my thigh under the water.

I reached between us and grabbed his towel, pulling the soaking material out of the water and tossing it out of the bath. I could feel him against me. My heart was ready to explode. I grabbed Zoro's shoulders and pressed my lips against his, then rested my forehead on his cheek. "Mm. Like this is just fine."

He lifted me out of the water and onto the edge of the bath. He kissed me before reaching over and grabbing a small package I hadn't seen there earlier. He seemed so cool and collected, but as he struggled with the condom, Robin could see how nervous he was. He looked up suddenly when she reached down to help him.

"Th-thanks," He muttered, his ears turning a bright red once more. He moved into position between my legs.

"I love you," I repeated.

He looked up and met my gaze, his eyes not faltering, "Me too. I love you too."

And with that, he penetrated my entire being.

* * *

"What do you think Zoro and Robin are up to now?" Usopp asked as they sat around the table of the bar they'd been at the night before.

"Want to take a bet at where they're getting it on?" Franky grinned deviously.

"They are NOT _getting it on_!" Sanji shrieked at the cyborg.

"Yohoho! Kitchen!" Brooke said purposefully.

"To spite Sanji, yeah, Zoro would do it," Usopp laughed.

"AH! Stop it!" Sanji was purely furious.

"Crow's nest," Franky said.

"Nami's bed," Usopp said.

"What?" Nami smacked him. "You guys are disgusting. Pigs. Perverts!"

"What's your guess?" Franky asked.

"I refuse to partake in this," Nami turned her head away from him. "Besides, with the seriousness of the situation, doing _that_ should be the last thing on their minds. They need to find a way back!"

"Well, even if they're lost at sea, there's little anyone can do about it, even themselves," Chopper said.

"What about you Chopper?"

"I-I don't want to play this game either," He stumbled over the words. "Though I can't see the excitement in guessing where two humans are mating."

"You guys are no fun," Franky snorted, leaning back in his chair. He looked over at Luffy, watching for a moment as the captain stuffed his face. "Luffy? Are you going to guess?"

"Eh?" Luffy looked up, not having been paying attention. "Guess what?"

"It doesn't matter," Nami told him.

"Where Zoro and Robin are right now, doing dirty deeds," Franky grinned again.

Nami pounded her fist into his head, then tripped Brooke as he and Sanji ran around the table.

"Sanji, stop," Nami scowled as Sanji looked ready to boot the skeleton's head clear off.

"Yohoho, my life is saved thanks to you," Brooke dusted himself off. "Now, if you don't mind, Nami, may I see your pan–"

Nami punched him, sending him flying into the wall.

"Yo…ho…ho…" Brooke said as he got to his feet once more. "Oh, my poor aching bones."

"Skeleton joke!" Chopper called out.

"This is no laughing matter!" Brooke frowned. "I'm all bones! If something happens to them, then what will I do?"

"Shishishi," Luffy laughed hard.

"So, Luffy?" Franky persisted.

"Franky, cut it out!" Nami told him.

"I don't know what deeds they're up to, but I think they're in the bath," Luffy said. If he remembered correctly, Robin usually took a bath about this time while they were out at sea.

They all looked at each other. They waved the air dismissively, "Nah~"

* * *

**A/N: **And there it is...

And I know what you're all thinking: A bathhouse scene? Really? You, Foxchicka, would write a bathhouse scene?

Well, yeah! A bathhouse scene! What of it?

Joking aside, I hoped you...

Heck, I can't bring myself to say it.

Join me next time though, when Robin finishes reading the story to Zoro...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay. The other day I bought this book, and it's turning out to be reallllllly good. I was working on this chapter two days ago, and finished it about halfway before I ended up picking up the book and reading a chapter or two. I ended up spending the rest of the night reading it. Then yesterday I was drained as I wrote another bit of this chapter -and then I ended up reading more of the book. BUT this chapter's is finished now, and ready for you guys to read :)

Hope you enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Hello~ is anybody there?"

I groaned, rolling over. My face rested against something warm, and I opened my eyes to see tanned and scarred skin. I blinked a few times, and then smiled, lifting my hand and splaying my fingers out across Zoro's muscular chest. I could feel his heart beating; slowly, rhythmically –matching his calm breathing as he slept. I could watch him like that forever. I could imagine a life with him forever.

"Hello~?"

I was suddenly reminded of why I had woken up in the first place. I looked at the clock on the wall, surprised at how late it was, and hurried to get to my feet. Naked, I crossed the room, where I threw my closet open and grabbed something to wear. Though, I supposed it didn't matter whether I rushed or not. We were in the middle of the ocean. It's not like the person that was calling out to us could disappear all that quickly.

In my head I backtracked a little, pausing as I pulled my shirt over my head. There was another person out here. I glanced over at Zoro, who, too, was now awake. He swung his legs over the edge of my bed. Smiling, I appreciated the view for a moment before going to the door.

"I'll bring you clothes in a moment," I said, grabbing the doorknob. I wasn't sure exactly, but I think we'd both left our clothes in the bathhouse the day before.

"Mm," He said, groggily, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Unless you want to come back to bed."

Cue voice that neither of us recognized, "Hello? Anybody?"

"I'd love to," I told him, "Had we not any company."

"Screw them. I'll get them to leave," He said, getting to his feet.

"They might have a log pose," I reminded him. "Like I said, I'll bring you clothes in a moment."

"Alright," He grumbled, sitting back down on my bed. "Scream if they're other pirates."

I rolled my eyes, "Mm. That's exactly what I'll do."

"Is this ship abandoned?" The person called out.

"If it _were_ abandoned, do you think someone would reply?" I asked, opening the door and stepping out.

"We were hoping for it not to be abandoned," The voice said. I strolled over to the port side of the ship and looked over the railing. An old man and two children of different ages sat in a small fishing boat with the sail torn. "As you can see we're in a little predicament."

"So I see," I said. "You are aware that this is a pirate ship."

"You don't look like a very evil pirate miss," The old man said. "And I'm scared that the next storm will bring us down to the bottom of the sea."

I smirked, "I'll get you up here, just give me a moment."

I hurried down to the men's quarters. I headed to the lockers there, finding Zoro's and grabbing him his usual attire. I climbed back up to my room, opening the door to toss the clothes in, before climbing the ladder up to the helm. I changed the channel to the empty number four, sure that the small boat could fit in there.

I opened the shutter and walked over to the edge. "Put the boat inside."

"Who's there?" Zoro asked, coming up behind me.

"An old fishing man, and his grandchildren," I looked over at him. He was dressed. I was glad, although a little disappointed. "Go bring them up to the kitchen. I'll fix something for us all to eat."

"So much for peace and quiet," He grumbled. "You better finish reading me that story sometime."

"I will," I smiled.

* * *

Nami breathed deeply before she opened her eyes. It was later than they would have woken up on the ship, but perhaps this could count as a mini-vacation of sorts; relaxing in a nice warm bed, not having to worry about storms, or other pirates.

No worries or concerns… or, that's what Nami thought until she opened her eyes and saw Luffy lying there beside her. Her heart gave a jump-start, scared at first of what could have happened, then saw that their clothes were still on. Relief flooded her, and she calmed down enough to try to remember the night before. After the bar, they had gone back to the guys' room at the inn, where Nami had taken most of their money through a few rounds of cards.

She remembered getting tired, but Franky and Usopp were determined to get their money back, though it was hopeless. At some point she must have fallen asleep. Then Luffy must have brought her back to her own room.

Nami glanced around the room. A break from the sea was nice, but she did love her own room. How were Robin and Zoro doing? Were they okay? Had they somehow made it to an island, or gotten a log pose from other pirates?

"They're fine," Luffy murmured from beside her. He brought his hand up to her shoulder, gently pulling her back down to a lying down position. With a yawn, he wrapped his arms around her, tucking his nose into her neck. She smiled at little before embracing him.

This was nice though. But she was still couldn't help but worry. They were, after all, nakama.

* * *

"So a storm got you," I said, laying out tea for the old man and juice for his grandchildren.

"Tore our sail too," He nodded sadly. "I think we were lucky to have survived, but we were totally blown off course."

"How long have you been out here?" I asked, sipping my own tea as I sat beside Zoro, who was sleeping in his chair. I suppressed a smile.

"Two days. We have a log pose, it's just without a sail…"

"Mm, no I understand," I said. "Actually, right now we're missing the majority of our crew. We don't even have a log pose, so it's great that we ran into you. Do you sell eternal poses back on your island?"

"I trade fish with other islands, so I do have a couple of eternal poses, but they're on my other boat. My grandchildren and I were only out for the afternoon on this ship."

"And they're both so quiet," I looked at the young boys. "I'm Robin."

"Nico Robin," The older boy murmured, barely above a whisper. I think only his brother heard him.

I chuckled. "And what are your names?"

They both didn't say anything.

"This is Hideki, and Hikime," The old man said. Hideki was the older one. "Oh, and I'm Tanaka."

"Well, make yourselves comfortable here," I told them. "You can do anything on this ship, except touch the mikan trees, my flower bed, and enter the room across from here –it's the women's quarters. Don't touch anything in the medical room without permission –"

"Franky's weapon development room could be dangerous," Zoro murmured. "And I don't even want to imagine what could happen Usopp's workshop, with all those weird pods of his."

"Avoid the lower deck levels too," I chuckled. "Suddenly the number of limits have become many, but it's all for your safety. We may be Pirates, but we're not bad people."

"I'll make sure they don't," Tanaka-ojiisan said. He reached into his pocket and brought out his eternal pose to his home island. "Here."

"Zoro –" I began, but stopped. Even with an eternal pose, somehow I think we'd get more lost if I gave him the job of changing our course. "Help yourselves to the bread and fruit, I'll go get us aligned with the pose."

"Mm," He nodded.

I squeezed Zoro's shoulder quickly as I got up and went to the door. I headed over to the helm, checking the eternal pose's direction. I turned the wheel to starboard, and then leveled off as the ship's course matched the direction of the pose. I stretched and sighed as I watched the eternal pose for a moment. Just knowing it was there made me happy. We would be able to go back. To Nami, and Luffy, and all the others…

I listened into the idle conversation they were having in the kitchen. Zoro seldom said anything unless Tanaka-ojiisan addressed him directly. I didn't think that the old man and his two grandchildren would cause too much trouble for us, but I was just as precautious as ever. Zoro muttered something, and I heard the shuffling of feet.

I turned to see Zoro coming out of the kitchen. I waited for him to cross the ship over to me. He didn't rush, and I wasn't impatient. As he climbed up the stairs, I couldn't help but smile.

"This is going to be annoying," He muttered, coming to stand beside me. He leaned onto the railing with his back to the sea and sighed heavily.

"We're going to be able to get back to the others," I said, reaching between the two of us to take his hand in mine.

He grunted something, but he wouldn't argue. Even if we had an… amazing night, we still had dreams to follow. And those dreams meant nothing unless we were together with our nakama.

"The kids think you're scary," I told him after a moment, my sprouted ear in the kitchen picking up on their conversation.

"Eavesdropping?" The corner of his mouth twitched upwards.

"You know me so well," I patted his cheek.

"Well, I don't expect them to warm up to us. We're pirates," Zoro said, looking up at the sky as he yawned.

"Mm," I agreed. "But pirates need a crew."

"So we'll get back to them," He said, giving me a quick kiss before he headed down the stairs once more. "I'm going keep watch –" Nap, more likely, "–in the crow's nest."

"I'll go and chat with our guests," I told him. "Perhaps I'll give them a quick tour."

"What's the point? It shouldn't be too long until they're off our ship and –hey, is something wrong?" He asked as he glanced over his shoulder.

I was frowning, and had stopped mid-step. Through the ear I had in the kitchen, I was hearing things I wasn't fond of hearing –though I suppose that's natural when one's eavesdropping.

"Robin?" Zoro came back up the steps and touched my arm gently. "Is something wrong?"

I smiled as I looked at him and shook my head, "No. Everything's fine. Where will they spend the night?"

"I'll be more than happy to room with you," He said, his low voice making that sentence more seductive then he could have probably ever imagined.

"Mm," I pressed my lips to his forehead, and then rested mine against his.

"Besides, it's not like there's anything of much value in there," Zoro muttered. He turned and continued going down the stairs.

"They all have things they treasure, nonetheless," I pointed out.

"So I'll quickly check their lockers later," He shrugged, looking over his shoulder at me one more time, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," I told him, then grinned, "Just sore."

"Sorry," His ears went red.

I loved that side of him.

But I also loved the side that didn't pry too much.

* * *

"I wonder what the others are up to," Luffy said as he and Nami walked down the hall of the inn.

"They're probably goofing off," Nami shrugged. She turned the corner into the lobby, then stopped short, quickly retreating back and dragging Luffy with her.

"Oi! What's wrong?" Luffy asked.

"Marines," She whispered.

He didn't say anything. Nami took out a mirror and used it to peer around the corner. They seemed to be checking in.

"Let's go get our things, get out, and then go find the others," She said, putting it away and pulling Luffy back in the direction of the two rooms they were living in temporarily. Usually, running into Marines wasn't a big deal –when they could get away on their Thousand Sunny.

But they had no ship at that moment, and the Marines were right down the hall and around the corner.

She had wished it before, but she meant it more than ever.

Nami wanted Robin and Zoro to return soon.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, Zoro's and Robin's time alone came to an end... but now it's time for adventure with ZoRo AS WELL as LuNa and crew ;)

Yaa~y. Adventure~! (place imaginary crowd cheers here)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I was totally going to finish and post this yesterday! I had it half written, but with the weather change going on, I got a major headache, and looking at the screen just became unbearable. :/ Though it may just sound like excuses :P There's still that book I need to finish too, but I'm planning on doing that Sunday, so there should be an update tomorrow for this book. I love weekends. I can't wait until high school is over and done with. Not like I expect my time to lessen in university...

Oh! No "_Of Dreams, Clouds and Mikans_" update today, for those of you keeping up with that. Or maybe there might be if I find time later. We'll see, I suppose. Umm... Hmm, I guess that's about all I have to say this time around.

This chapter is short, but I still hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Marines?" Usopp asked.

"We can take them," Luffy grinned.

"This is bad," Brooke frowned.

"We can take them," Luffy repeated.

"Where will we stay?" Chopper asked.

"We can go back to the inn and take them!" Luffy said cheerfully.

"I can make us a small hut in this forest," Franky said, looking around.

"That sounds like a lot of work. Let's just take th–"

"Luffy," Nami snapped. "This is serious."

The seven of them stood in the forest, the things they had with them on the island gathered at their feet.

"I was being serious," Luffy pouted.

"We can't," Nami said. "We have no way of escaping the island. They'll call in more Marines, and we'll get caught before Zoro and Robin can return to us."

"We'll take them all!" Luffy said.

"I'll get them out of the way, Nami-swa~an!" Sanji crooned. "I won't let them have a chance to call in for more Marines.

"We'll leave them as they are," Nami warned the two of them. "And if you don't there'll be consequences –from me."

"Is there a Marine base on this island?" Franky asked.

"I don't think so," She said, "Unless it's a really small one. I think they'll be out of here in a few days. We'll steer clear of that town completely until we know for sure that they're gone. We'll go to another town and rent two rooms there. We should be fine. I just wish Robin and Zoro would hurry back."

"I'm sure they're fine," Sanji comforted me.

"They're probably having hot sex on the lawn deck right now," Franky shrugged.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT ROBIN-CHWAN. SHE WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING DIRTY WITH THAT MARIMO BASTARD!" Sanji roared.

"I'm hungry," Luffy complained. "Sanji, make me something to eat."

"I thought he was going to say something earlier," Usopp muttered to Chopper.

"Yohoho!" Brooke laughed.

"Everybody, shut up!" Nami shouted, her hand on her hip. She waited impatiently as they quieted and turned to look at her. "Let's just get going. Luffy, I'll buy you something to eat when we get to the next town."

"Can we get something to eat?" Usopp asked.

"Only if you're paying for yourselves," She snorted.

"All our money is on the ship!" He exclaimed.

Nami shrugged, "That's not my problem."

"I'm sensing some favouritism here," He muttered.

Luffy laughed, "Shishishi. It's because she loves me."

"And he's the captain," She added.

"And you love me," He said.

She sighed, "Mm, Luffy."

"Get a room," Franky teased.

"Perhaps we will," Nami said smugly, taking Luffy's arm and dragging him. "Sanji get my things, please. Come on, Luffy, let's get go find you something to eat."

* * *

"This is a wonderful library," Tanaka-ojiisan said, admiring a bookshelf.

"Mm, thank you," I adjusted a book on a shelf. "One can never have too many books."

"Agreed," He laughed heartily. "And what's up this ladder here?"

"The bathhouse," I replied, going to Nami's desk and leaning on it casually. "You're welcome to use it when you wish. I'm sure after a storm you're dying to relax."

"It would be nice," He admitted. "What do you think, Hideki?"

"I'm fine," He said, glancing around, looking bored.

"Sorry," Tanaka-ojiisan apologized for his grandson's behavior.

"It's fine." I told him. "I don't expect strangers to be nice to me once they know who I am. After all, I've been infamous since I was eight."

"Must be hard," He said, slight pity in his voice. I wondered if he actually meant it. It didn't matter.

I shrugged, "It's one of the things about being a pirate, I suppose. You get used to it. I have my nakama, so it's not like it affects me much."

"What are you trying to do? Get our sympathy?" Hideki said apathetically.

"If I wanted sympathy, I'd have managed to get it from you earlier," I told him, lowering myself to his level. "I'm a realist. I know that they're not many people one can trust while out on the sea. Even old men and children could be highly dangerous. This is, after all, the New World."

"But we do just want to get to our island," The old man said.

"Mm, and we'll be more than happy to get you there," I said, straightening up. "We have no navigator nor a log pose. We need you probably more than you need us."

"So you're using us?" Hideki lifted his chin, defiance in his eyes.

"Only as much as you're using us," I smiled politely. "Isn't that right, Zoro?"

"Well, if it were up to me, you'd all be thrown overboard long ago," Zoro was leaning against the threshold of the door.

"So much for not being evil," Hikime murmured.

"He's not evil, just unsociable," I walked over to him and pinched his cheek playfully. He scowled and I patted his cheek, and turned back to the three of them "So you saw everything, feel free to take that bath –Zoro, go get the clothes left in the basket up there–or read, or just play on the lawn deck."

"Do you have any children's books?" Hikime asked, only to get nudged by Hideki.

"Stop it, you two," Tanaka-ojiisan said to them.

"Usopp has some picture books, I'm sure," I went to one of the shelves and looked over the titles. I pulled one from it's place and looked at it. "Yes, here they are; fairytales and adventure stories. Just remember to put the books away when you finish reading them."

I watched as Zoro came down the ladder, both his and my clothes hanging over my shoulder. He had my bra on top, but I just smiled and rolled my eyes. Hideki saw it, turning away –but not before I saw his cheeks redden. The reactions of young boys were so funny. The old man chuckled.

"Well, we have a book of our own to finish reading," I told them, taking the clothes from Zoro. "Dinner will be in about three hours. And that's it. Try not to do too much damage. Our shipwright would cry."

Zoro's lips twitched at the thought. I think Franky would cry if his precious ship were to become a wreck during the time we were away.

"We'll be by the helm if you need us," I said, turning away.

"You know, don't you?" Tanaka-ojiisan called out.

I glanced over my shoulder, "Mm. I know."

"So are we finishing the book today?" Zoro asked as we walked away from the library, heading to the ladder that went down into the kitchen.

"Mm," I said, speaking absentmindedly. I wasn't surprised that he was a wise old man that was aware of what was going on around him. As an old fisherman, he had to be patient. He was indeed respectable in most aspects.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, stopping me as we came down to the kitchen. "What is it that you know?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about," I told him, touching his arm gently.

"That doesn't mean you can't share it with me," He said, speaking purposefully. "I'm here. Don't take everything upon your own shoulders. You should know better by now."

I smiled, letting my clothes fall into extra arms on the ground as I wrapped my arms around him. I rested my chin on his shoulder. Slowly, I brought one hand up between us, placing it over his heart. It was beating quickly –and I liked it. I liked that I had the same effect on him that he had on me. His arms went around me, and he kissed the side of my head.

"The island we're heading to is a Marine island," I murmured. "I just thought you'd get angry at them. Throw them overboard."

"I want to. Why don't you want to?" He asked, pulling away to look at me.

"We need that eternal pose."

"There'll be others that come along."

"And when will that be?" I asked, picking up my clothes and heading for the day. "And will they have what we need? It could take ages, and their poses might lead us on a trip that will take weeks." He followed me out onto the deck. I still had an ear keeping tabs on the others. "This island we're going to now is only a day or two away. That cuts what the other pirates were saying by half. And…"

"And what?" He asked.

"They need us."

"They need us?" He asked. "I never thought I'd hear that coming from you."

"Our crew is made up of unpredictable people," I shrugged, going up the stairs to my room. I threw my clothes into the laundry hamper and picked up the book off the bookshelf that hung up over the bed. "But there's something else."

"What?" He asked.

"I don't want these children to be like me, never knowing their mother until the moment that she's about to die," I avoided his gaze momentarily. "And that's what will happen if we don't go to that island."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** This would have totally been posted earlier had my computer not been telling me "Error Type 1" since last night. Obviously this week just hasn't been a good updating week for me.

Oh, I finished that book last night after I finished this chapter! It was suuuuch a good book, and it was soooooo sad. I'm telling you guys, if you have time and want to read a great tear-jerker, "Sing Me to Sleep" by Angela Morrison is the way to go. I'm a sucker for a tragedy, what can I say?

But I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"What are you talking about?" Zoro reached for me.

I took a breath and let it out slowly. My composure slipped a little as he wrapped his arms around me. His hand rested in my hair, his fingers working back and forth in a comforting way. He didn't say a word, just held me as images of my mother's death came flooding back to me. The day that my home was burned to the ground.

"Talk to me," He told me, taking my hand in his and holding it to his face.

"I don't know the entire story," I said, looking into his eyes. "All I know is that we're going to a Marine base and that those boys don't know their mother, and that their mother is going to be killed if they don't bring back pirates. Hideki doesn't care because he's never met his mother."

"And the younger one? Hikimo?" He asked.

"Hikime," I corrected. "He's six, or around there. A boy that age needs his mother."

"You're thinking of interfering, aren't you?" He took a step away.

"You don't want to help them?" I was a little surprised.

"It's not that I don't want to, but we need to get back to Luffy and the others," He said.

"That's why we need to do this," I frowned a little at him. "Luffy would. Nami would. I'm sure everyone else would."

"I never said I wouldn't help," He heard the edge in my voice.

"You implied that you didn't want to," I said.

"No I didn't," He gritted his teeth. He took a breath and looked away. He exhaled slowly before his gaze fell on me once more. "Look, let's just read the book. We'll do what we need to do when we get there. We're not even completely sure of the situation."

"Read the book yourself," I snapped, shoving it into his arms and walking past him.

"Robin," He grabbed my arm.

"Seis Fleur Twist," I crossed my arms in front of me, not stopping as my extra arms twisted his upper body around. There was a part of me that acknowledged that he was right. We didn't know whether the situation called for help. And for a fisherman, his boat was lacking fish. But that didn't mean that they didn't need our help.

I heard him cry out in frustration as I threw open the door to the aquarium. Despite my anger, I closed the door softly, and then walked around the fish tank to the door that led to the balcony. I leaned on the railing there and sighed loudly. I knew he wanted to help. I did. Zoro was kind hearted despite everyone thinking he was a demon. He just wanted to be the world's greatest swordsman. Being a pirate and getting a bad reputation was just the path he had chosen to get there –a choice made by the influence of Luffy. Although lazy at times, he was loyal to the actions of his captain.

I pulled away from the railing and rested my back against the wall, bringing out the eternal pose. The ship could use a little adjustment, but I didn't want to go out there quite yet. I wasn't ready to apologize, and I didn't want to hear him say sorry when he didn't do anything. I was the one at fault.

"N-Nico Robin-neechan?" A small voice asked. I looked over to see Hikime. I was surprised because I hadn't heard him coming.

No –I just hadn't been paying attention.

"Mm?" I asked, crouching down to his level. "What's wrong? Hungry?"

"Can you read this to me?" He asked, holding up a book with both hands and looking down at his feet like he was ashamed. "Aniki won't do it. Sofu's taking a bath, and Zoro-niichan scares me."

I took it gently out of his hands, flipping it over to look at the cover. "Mm. I'd be happy to. Where do you want to read it?"

"With the fishies!" He exclaimed, pointing to the door. He gasped slightly and clasped his hands over his mouth.

I smiled down at him, opening the door and letting him go through first. We went around to sit on the bench that lined the tank. I opened the book wide, holding it up so that he could see the pictures as I read.

_Somewhere in the New World, there was an island that was constantly abundant with pirates. Amongst all these pirates, one stood more confident than the rest. He was strong, both mentally and physically. There was no one that could take him on and win. Marines let occurrences involving him just slip on by –and no one really seemed to know why. This made one ex-Marine, now a Bounty Hunter, more furious than all the rest. She approached this island one day, completely ready to catch this pirate and put him where he belonged –behind bars._

"I like this story," Hikime smiled, slipping his shoes off and bringing his feet up onto the bench. He started playing with his feet, and I made a mental note to make sure he washed his hands before eating.

"Oh?"

"Mm. Keep going."

I chuckled.

_She reached the island, her swords and guns –as well as other various weapons –ready, not knowing what she needed to take down such a notorious man. Even though the island was known for its pirate-inhabitants, she was still surprised. Perhaps, she thought, she should have collected a few other Bounty Hunters with her for this particular trip. _

_The Bounty Huntress entered a bar and looked around the room. She spotted her target immediately. At the counter, sitting on a stool and laughing. Everyone around him laughed just as hard. Her hand immediately rested on the weapons she had attached to her waist. But he turned at that moment, and she froze. _

"They're going to fall in love," He giggled the way that little boys do when they begin to somewhat understand what it meant. I smiled –this meant that Hikime's intelligence was rising faster than Luffy's. I mean, it took Luffy until he was nineteen to learn what it meant to love and be loved.

_What she saw was not an evil man. And whatever she felt in her heart must have been felt within the pirate. He stopped laughing and approached her, taking her hand and leading her away from the bar. After spending a few weeks together, the pirate went on to other islands. The Bounty Huntress remained on the island. He would return once in a while to that island of pirates, to see the ex-Marine. _

_Months later, she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. She knew it was time to return to her own island. She took the baby boy and without a word to her pirate-lover, she returned to Isazabar, her town on the Marine base island, returning to her other son and her father. She hadn't returned to that island in years –and it had been her initial plan to return with the pirate to cash a large bounty and live off that for as long as she could manage, so that she no longer had to leave for such long periods of time. _

_She arrived at night, and her first son was fast asleep. Her father welcomed her warmly, even taking in her newborn child with that same loving gaze._

_The next morning when the Marines knew of her arrival, she was taken away and was thrown in jail for years. She accepted this punishment for her affair with the pirate with a brave heart. And it wasn't until the villagers started recognizing similarities between the pirate and her son –who the Huntress's father had claimed to find floating in the sea on one of his fishing runs. But when asked if the boy was her son, the Huntress didn't deny it. She didn't deny the love affair either. She was quickly sentenced to death. _

_But her father couldn't bear to have such a thing happen over such a trivial matter. He protested, promising to bring back pirates of the same bounty or higher before the autumn equinox. Worried about what would happen to his two grandsons, he took the two of them with him and set off. _

I turned the page, but it was blank. I frowned, flipping the pages continuously until the paper stopped and I reached the back cover.

"There's no more, yet," Hikime said.

"Yet?" I asked, closing the book and gently placing it on my lap.

"Sofu wrote that story," He said, sniffling a little. "It doesn't have an ending yet. Sofu's a fisherman. He has a lot of time to spare."

"It's a wonderful story," I told him. "I hope your grandfather finishes it soon."

"Well, the ending will happen soon," Hikime said, looking down at his feet. He was still playing with his toes. "The woman will probably die soon."

"Will she?" I asked.

"You don't have to do that," He looked up at me. "You know. You even told Sofu you knew."

Kid's just had a six sense for things like this, didn't they? I had the feeling that whatever this boy chose to do in the future, he would be great.

"So the woman is your mother, right?" I stopped feigning my lack of knowledge.

"Mm," He leaned his head back and looked at the fish. The angle his neck was at looked uncomfortable. It was something Luffy would do –but Luffy was a rubberman, and the way he twisted and turned his body had no real affect on him. Hikime continued after a long moment, "Are you good pirates or bad pirates?"

"What do you think?" I lifted my gaze up and looked at the fish tank across from me.

"I think you're a good pirate," He told me.

"I've been on the run from Marines for twenty-two years," I reminded him. Incase he couldn't do the math I added, "I was eight when I first started running."

He got up on his knees and placed his hands on my shoulders. "But you were just running because you were scared, right?" He kissed my forehead. "Sofu said that no child is born evil."

"I believe your ojiisan is right," I couldn't help but smile. I couldn't remember the last time I had dealt with kids his age. "So don't you forget it, alright? People will say bad things because you're the son of a pirate, and they'll try to put you down. Those people are the ones that are evil. Don't ever forget that."

"Mm," He nodded. He jumped down onto the floor. He took the book from my lap and ran to the door. "Thank you for reading to me. And I still think you're good pirates. Now I'm going to go and find my Aniki."

I gave a small wave as he pulled the heavy door open and nearly ran into Zoro. He bowed in apology and ran by him, going off in search of Hideki. Zoro entered and closed the door. He stood there for a moment, his eyes on me, before he came over and sat down, pulling me into him.

"I'm sorry," I said before he could even say a word, resting my forehead on his shoulder.

"I'm sure that it's my line," He said gruffly.

I smirked into his shirt, "No. You were right. For all we knew, the three of them could be hauling us off to the Marine base just so they could get a bounty."

"But they're kids and an old man."

"Kids and an old man from a Marine island. The old man could've been an ex-Marine. Old as he may be, he could've been wielding some crazy skills."

"But they're not, right?"

"Mm, I don't believe they are," I told him.

"Then we'll believe in them until we're proven otherwise," He told me, pulling away and placing his hands on my shoulders. He kissed my forehead, and I chuckled, because Hikime had just done the exact same thing.

"Thank you," I said, lifting my head to kiss his lips. I got to my feet. "Let's go adjust our course. You haven't started reading the book by yourself, have you?"

"I prefer hearing you read it," He told me.

I chuckled, taking his hand in mine. "Come on, love. Let's go finish that book."

* * *

"Hey, what do you think Robin and Zoro are up to right now?" Usopp asked, wiping the sweat from his brow as we strolled through the forest.

"Sex. Lots and lots of sex," Franky said.

"You're so vulgar," Sanji frowned deeply as he shook his head.

"Robin's probably reading," Chopper said. "And Zoro training. I hope he isn't pulling his stitches out."

"Zoro's hopeless when it comes to stuff like that," Usopp agreed.

"Yohoho!" Brooke laughed. "Sometimes he makes me sweat with worry! Not that I have glands to sweat with! Skeleton joke! Yohoho!"

"Luffy?" Nami asked.

"Hmm?" He looked back at them, bringing a branch with him as he walked, he let Nami through before releasing it, and it swung back, over Chopper's head and hit Usopp in the face.

"Oi! LUFFY!" Usopp roared.

"Shishishi," Luffy laughed, turning to Nami.

"How do you think Zoro and Robin are doing?" She asked.

"They should be doing fine," Luffy shrugged. "Maybe they picked up some old guy with two kids and they had a pose that lead to their home island, so they're going there in hopes of finding a pose here."

Nami looked over her shoulder at the rest of the guys who were all glancing around at each other. They all stopped walking, deliberating the idea.

"Nah~" They all waved their hands dismissively.

"That has to be the most unlikely thing I have ever heard," Sanji muttered.

"That's like grasping for straws," Franky agreed.

"Shishishi."

"Well, we'll just have to wait until they come back and ask," Nami sighed.

"Assuming they come back," Usopp muttered.

"Don't say that!" Nami, Sanji and Chopper all scolded him.

"They'll be back," Luffy said, tucking his hands behind his head as they walked.

They all looked at their captain, who turned and grinned at the six of them.

"There's no doubt about it."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Obviously I have no sense of priorities. I had an extra day off school today, and instead of working on the homework I've been procrastinating all weekend, I write and read manga :) So now that this chapter is done, there's no more putting it off :/

I definitely think that we're coming up on the climax. Three, maybe four more chapters left? Maybe? I don't know. We'll see.

Enjoy~!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_The king looked down upon the peasant, who stood there claiming to be the _rightful_ king. What nonsense! He must be mad! This man who was nothing more than a crazy commoner barging into his grand party to celebrate the beginning of his reign… a good punishment was in order. Oh, but what should that punishment –_

"Do you want me to read or not?" I asked him, stopping in the middle of the sentence when he started groping my chest gently. We were up in the crow's nest, sitting on the floor, and I had an eye on Hideki and Hikime who were out on deck as well as their grandfather who was in the library once again.

"Or not," He mumbled, pulling the book from my hand and closing it, setting it down on the bench above me. As he reached behind me, his face came down to mine, finding my lips with ease. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck and sitting up straighter and pushing him to the ground. I came down on top of him, resting my chin on his chest and watching his face.

"I love you," I told him.

His ears went red. "Mm. I love you too."

I leaned in to kiss him again, my hand slipping down to his waistband. Just as my fingers touched him, I froze.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I can't see Hikime on deck," I got to my feet and went to the window, looking down. Hideki looked panicked, beside the railing. He looked around, looking for something, then he opened his mouth and shouted, "Sofu!"

"Let's go," I said, quickly going to the ladder and climbing down. I used extra hands to lower me to the ground gently. Zoro leapt down after me. Hideki took off his shirt and shoes, standing up on the railing, barely glancing at me as I asked, "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Hikime fell in," He said, preparing himself to dive in. Tanaka-ojiisan rushed over to us.

"I got it," Zoro told him, not bothering to take anything off as he leapt overboard. I only glanced at Hideki and the old man before I ran to the helm, turning off the paddles and then dropping the anchor. Then I rushed down the stairs so that I could get to the back of the stern, waiting for Zoro to resurface.

"Hikime!" Tanaka-ojiisan and Hideki shouted when they surfaced. They looked over at me, hoping that I had something to pull them up with.

I produced a chain of hands, grabbing Hikime and pulling him up. I laid him down on the ground as his grandfather and brother rushed to his side. I turned back to help Zoro, but he was already gone, swimming towards the anchor so that he could climb up himself.

"He's not breathing," Hideki said.

"Move," I told them, kneeling down and beginning to perform CPR on him. Zoro rushed back to us, dripping with water and adding to the puddle that surrounded Hikime.

"Is he alright?" He asked.

"Hikime," Hideki was holding his brother's hand, his grandfather's hand on his shoulder, squeezing it tightly. Hideki didn't even wince with the pressure of the fingers that dug in.

I didn't reply as I kept pushing down on his abdomen. I plugged his nose, ready to force air into his lungs, but he coughed up water. I sat back, Zoro's hand going to my upper back, rubbing it gently.

"Thank goodness," Tanaka-ojiisan sighed with relief. He had been so tense, though I had only noticed it when his entire body relaxed.

"Hikime," Hideki squeezed his brother's hand.

But instead of hugging his grandfather or his brother, Hikime wrapped his arms around my waist, crying loudly. I was startled, as was everyone else. Slowly I moved my hand to the back of the boy's head.

"It's okay," I told him, glancing up at Zoro, who shrugged, before looking back down at Hikime. "That must have been scary, right? Shhh… it's alright. You're safe now."

He didn't stop crying in my arms

"Thank you," Tanaka-ojiisan said.

"He's a good kid," I said, continuing to comfort his grandchild, "Hideki, too."

With that, Hideki got to his feet and walked away. I frowned as I stared after him, finding that an uncommon reaction to praise.

"I suppose I owe you one," The old man said.

"How about not handing us over to the Marines?" Zoro suggested, wringing out his shirt over the railing.

"Let's go talk in the kitchen," I told them. "I'll prepare dinner."

* * *

"This town seems peaceful," Chopper sighed with relief.

"Yohoho!" Brooke laughed. "What a pleasant tone to my ears! But –"

"You don't have ears," Usopp rolled his eyes as they walked through town. "Brooke, some comedian you are. I know all your material."

"Firstly, I am a musician, not a comedian," Brooke said, lifting his head with dignity. "And second, at least I don't have a nose like yours! Because I don't have a nose at all! Yohoho!"

"What does my nose have to do with anything?" Usopp called after him as Brooke ran away.

"Brooke makes a good point," Franky nodded.

"Mm," Chopper agreed.

"What does my nose have to do with anything!" Usopp asked. Franky and Chopper exchanged a brief look before walking away. "Chopper? Franky? SOMEBODY!"

* * *

"Aniki and I were arguing about mother, and he pushed me. He didn't mean to push me over the edge though," Hikime said, sitting at the table beside his grandfather and across the table from Zoro.

"That makes sense," I murmured, putting out the dishes on the table. I held a plate in front of me, frowning as I ran my finger over the circumference. "That's why he walked away when I called him a good kid, huh?"

"Aniki is a good kid!" Hikime said.

"He loves his brother," Tanaka-ojiisan said, ruffling his grandson's hair. "But he definitely resents his mother."

"Well, she was gone for how many years, only to return with another child," Zoro snorted. He looked at me, and gave me a look that said if I ever left him for a long period of time and showed up with a child, he wouldn't be very happy either. But this and that were two totally different situations. I didn't have to go anywhere that Zoro couldn't come with me.

"Four years," The old man said. "She had been gone for four years, leaving when Hideki was two, returning when he was six. Since then she's been in the Marine jail for the past eight."

"So he's fourteen," I looked towards the door.

"And he's been without his mother for twelve years," He said.

"I suppose it's only natural that he bears some resentment," I pressed my lips together. I couldn't expect all situations to be like mine –always wanting to see my mother instead of resenting her and her absence.

"I'm sure he'll be fine once he sees his mother again," He said, looking down at his hands. "But, it'll be worse if the only memory he has of her is her being executed. This is why we need a bounty that is equal to or over two hundred million beli. This is why we needed to use you two."

"Which would put you at forty million more than needed," I brought my hand to my face as I sat down at the table. I peeked out at Zoro. "What do you think?"

"Fight or flight?" He asked.

"Mm."

"Fight."

"Of course you'd say that."

"Then why'd you ask?"

I chuckled, turning back to the old man. "We'll help you break her out of there. Then we'll get the four of you off that island."

"Break her out of there?" The old man was surprised. "I mean, yes, it's a Marine base that trains a large majority of Marines, but they have some pretty strong men in there."

"We have a pretty strong man right here," I said, placing my hand on Zoro's shoulder. He reached up and took my hand in his, letting them fall and hang in the space between us. "You can rely on us. We're not bad pirates."

"Like dad!" Hikime said.

Tanaka-ojiisan smiled down at his grandson.

"So what do you say?" I asked. "Either way, we have our nakama to return to –we don't have time to waste in prison."

"Let's save her," Hikime begged his grandfather. He turned to us. "Please, don't let her die."

Tanaka-ojiisan looked like he was at a loss for a moment, before getting onto the floor and bowing. "Please. Save my daughter."

"Raise your head, old man," Zoro said. "We would have broken her out of there no matter what you all said."

"It's true," I smiled. "It's the least we could do after you saved us."

"We didn't save you," Hikime said, frowning.

I took out and waved the eternal pose. "Who knows where we could have been without this thing. You saved us."

* * *

"You play very well," The store clerk said. "Are you looking to buy a new instrument?"

Brooke put down the violin in the store, treating it as gently as if it were his own. But it wasn't his. While he could produce an amazing sound with this one, it didn't match the whole sounding notes that came from his violin back on the ship.

"No," Brooke said. "I was just dying to play a little tune." He turned to Chopper who had tagged along. "But I'm already dead! Skeleton joke! Yohoho!"

And the store clerk backed away slowly.

* * *

"I see it," Zoro said out over the speaker. "Island up ahead."

"We'll wait for night to fall before we follow through with our plan," I called up to him.

"Thank you," Hikime said, looking up at me.

"For?"

He paused before saying, "For being a good pirate and going out of your way and saving my mom. Thank you."

"Your welcome."

* * *

"You're getting more and more worried, aren't you?" Luffy asked Nami as they sat on the roof of a small church

"Well, yeah," Nami murmured. "Now we're not even on the side of the island that they'll return to."

"They're doing fine. They're just on an adventure."

He was quiet for a moment.

"I want to go on an adventure~!" He pouted.

Nami chuckled. Only Luffy would get jealous over something like this.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Chapter nine... Usually I would insert some kind of spiel here... But I really don't have much to say.

So I suppose I'll just say read and review...

Oh, and enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"You have a very lovely home," I said, taking a seat.

"Thank you," Tanaka-ojiisan said, beginning to prepare a cup of coffee for me. Hideki entered, looked at us, then walked right through the kitchen to the hall, and where I presumed to be his bedroom. Whichever door he opened slammed shut. His grandfather sighed, taking a seat across from me. "Once more, I apologize."

"It's fine," I said, glancing towards the hallway. My eyes swept over the kitchen until I was looking out the window. Zoro was out there, training, with Hikime watching him enthusiastically. I was sure he had just found a new hero. Hikime's interest reminded me of Choppers. That look in his eye that said that Zoro was a man to be respected -which he was. I couldn't help but smile.

Being a fisherman, Tanaka-ojiisan had his own dock outside his house. He didn't live in town, though, which was weird because that's where the fish market was. Or perhaps he chose a private life for him and his grandchildren as to not bear the glares of the town's citizens. No matter the reason, I was glad for the isolation at that point. I mean, this was a Marine-ruled island, after all.

"He's a great kid," The old man said. "But difficult."

"All teenagers are," I gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm sure it'll pass."

"I should get him to apologize to Hikime," He realized, standing up. I pulled him back down into his seat, startling him, considering I hadn't actually moved a muscle –or a muscle that was attached to my body.

"If you make him, it'll probably just make the situation worse. He'll apologize when he's ready."

"I'm afraid it'll already be worse when Hikime goes to sleep –they share a room."

"I'm sure they'll be fine."

He was silent for a moment, before standing up and checking on the coffee. I didn't say anything either, just turned my gaze back out the window to Zoro, who was now lifting Hikime on top of his regular weights. The young boy was ecstatic. I found myself smiling. Zoro was good with kids.

"What can I do?" Tanaka-ojiisan turned to me.

"Hmm?" I asked, focusing my attention back on him.

"To save my daughter –what can I do?"

"Prepare everything you need, including that eternal pose for us, and get it on the ship. We'll probably be back before three in the morning," I said. "You don't need to do anything else. That'd be dangerous."

His back was towards me as he poured the coffee. I pressed my lips together, frowning until he turned back to me, two cups in his hand.

"So, devil's fruit," He murmured, setting the cups down.

"Mm," I said.

"Does he –?" The old man brought out sugar, milk and cream.

"No, he's just a demon with no sense of direction," I picked up a spoon, placing it in the hot liquid and stirring it slowly. "So if he were to head off to the Marine base on his own, you see, he would totally be at a loss."

He sat for a moment. "You know."

"Devil's fruit, remember?" I stood up and went to the sink, dumping the tainted coffee into the drain. "The walls have my ears, and I can literately have eyes in the back of my head if I so wished. Though, I prefer a bird's eye view."

He looked up at my eye on the ceiling and chuckled. I prepared my own coffee.

"Sorry."

"I can't say I blame you. Although I must say that you have a poor way of showing your appreciation after we saved your grandson."

"Poor, perhaps. Reasonable? I'd say so."

"You don't think we can do it," I said simply. "That's fine. But I've met enough Marines to know that they can't always be trusted either."

"It's true," Zoro came over to the window. Hikime followed at his heels. "When I had first met Luffy, I had been tied to a wooden post in the middle of a Marine base yard. They had said if I survived a month without food they'd let me go free. It was a lie. They were going to kill me a hell of a lot sooner than my month timeline."

"But you're a pirate –"

"I wasn't a pirate back then. I became a pirate after that. I have dreams to face. If I had death to face, it wouldn't be in some weak Marine base for such a stupid reason."

"What was the reason?" I asked, not actually remembering a time when I had heard his story.

He opened his mouth and then closed it, cocking his head to the side. "What was it?"

I smiled.

"You're not angry," The old man said, turning his attention back to me.

"I've done dirty things to get what I want," I told him. "You have your reasons. I won't hold it against you."

"Hold what against him?" Zoro asked. Hikime entered through the door, but Zoro remained at the window.

"It's nothing," I told him.

He raised an eyebrow.

"If I told you, you would hold it against him," I said. "And it's better to get through this while cooperating."

"Cooperation? I thought they were going to stay here while we headed in."

"They are. They need to watch the ship."

"They're not going to hand our ship over to the Marines," Zoro narrowed his eyes.

"We'll steal it back if they do," I sipped my coffee, getting up and going to the window. The sky was slowly darkening.

"We won't let them!" Hikime said, not realizing he was part of the _they_ we were speaking of. I smiled down at the kid as he turned to his grandfather. "We won't let the Marines take their ship, will we?"

"Of course we won't," Tanaka-ojiisan said, now at a loss.

Check and mate.

"But I would like that eternal pose now," I said. "I'll feel a lot more reassured when it's in my hand."

"I won't be," He admitted.

"Now you're thinking we're going to bail," I couldn't help but smirk.

"They won't, sofu!" Hikime said, tugging on his grandfather's arm.

"Hikime can hold onto it until we return," I said, "If that makes you feel any better."

The boy beamed as I entrusted him with something we valued highly.

"Do you want your fishing boat out? Or should it just remain there until we get to the next island?" I asked.

"Might as well leave it in there," He said. "Though, I need to get the sail fixed."

"With the damage done, you're better off buying a new one."

* * *

Nami strolled through the streets, window shopping. Not that she'd buy anything more until the ship was safely back on this island. The more she bought, the more it'd be to lug around if the Marine's came around.

"NAMI!" Luffy pounced on her, knocking her down onto the street. "Shishishi."

"Get off," She complained.

"I'm getting bored," He said, continuing to sit on her, there in the middle of the street. She sighed, getting up on her elbows and resting her chin in her hands. "Let's go on an adventure. Let's go take on those Marines!"

"Luffy, don't even think about it," She said, reaching back and pinching his side with her nails to get him to get off of her. She got to her feet, dusting herself off.

"Oh, you're bleeding," He said, looking down at her bare legs.

"What do you expect when you knock me down like that," She brought her fist down on his head. "I'll be fine though."

He knelt down to better examine it. He looked up at Nami and murmured an apology.

Nami smiled, looking up at the street, only to see Marines turn the corner and head in their direction. She quickly kicked Luffy into the nearest alley, her heel breaking when she went to follow. She tripped, landing on top of him.

"Eh? What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's the Marines," Nami murmured, glancing over her shoulder and not bothering to change her position.

"Let's take them on," Luffy said excitedly, pushing her off of him.

Nami quickly caught his mouth with her own, keeping him pinned down. After a few moments she sat back up and looked out at the street. "All clear –"

Luffy pulled her back down on top of him. "You made me miss an adventure."

"I'll make it up to you," Nami promised. "Just not right now Luffy. Let's wait until we're off this island."

He pouted until she gave him another kiss.

"You're such a brat," She joked, getting to her feet and pulling him along with her. "Let's go find the others. It's starting to get dark. We can probably manage one night in this inn in this town."

* * *

"I think it's dark enough," I said, looking at Zoro.

"Mm," He agreed.

Hikime had just gone to his bedroom to pack. So far there was no arguing between him and his brother. Now it was time for me and Zoro to head out to save their mother. Something I couldn't do twenty-two years ago –save my own mother. I took a deep breath.

"We appreciate you doing this for us," Tanaka-ojiisan said. "May fate be on your side."

"We'll bring your daughter back safely," I told him. I glanced around the room once more before taking in an old picture. That must have been her. I memorized her face before taking Zoro's hand and leading him out the door.

"Do you think we can trust the ship with them?" Zoro asked, glancing back.

"We have no choice," I said, continuing to drag him along.

"There's always a choice when it comes to things like that," He said. "It's our ship, one of us should stay behind and watch the ship."

"And here I thought there was the possibility that you were itching for a fight," I teased.

"Robin."

"Zoro."

Silence. I stopped walking.

"It'll be fine," I turned, wrapping my arms around his waist. "I know you're worried because Tanaka-ojiisan hadn't been acting… civil, but what those kids are feeling isn't a lie."

He brushed my bangs back and kissed my forehead. "Well, then let's go get this over and done with, as fast as we can."

I gripped his hand tightly as I led him along again. "So the plan. I go save the mother; you go and cause a large ruckus."

"Sounds like a hell of a plan," He chuckled. "I do love destruction."

"Ruckus," I corrected.

"It'll all be the same in the end anyway."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Finally, Chapter 10. Sorry for the delay. The weather throws me off balanced. It started snowing again, and the pressure change -gah! Headaches suck. So I went to bed early, and I'm pretty sure I aced my math test today... But I have another test in another class tomorrow, and I haven't really studied, though i probably won't study at all except for at the beginning of class tomorrow before the test. Yeah. I'm the ullllllltimate procrastinator when it comes to school work. Except in Drama. You can't procrastinate in drama. Well, I suppose you can... I mean, we have a competition coming up and we're like, unprepared, so I guess you could sum that up to procrastination? Or just lack of time and effort? I don't know. I'm just acting in the play, what's it matter to me.

And tomorrow's FRIDAY! I'm stoked. Really. I love weekends.

Sorry. It's late. I'm rambling :P

Oh, in more relevant news, no update for "Of Dreams, Clouds and Mikans" tonight. There will probably be one tomorrow though.

But, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"There's a wall –it must surround the base," I said, speaking quietly.

"So let's break in there and destroy everything."

I patted his shoulder. "Try not to kill anyone. These guys are mostly Marines in training."

"Then they'll need training," He said, touching the hilts of his sword as he grinned. In the dark that smile looked malicious.

I kissed him as we neared the wall. "Don't have too much fun. Play nice."

"Nice?" He scoffed. "The world's greatest swordsman shouldn't have to play nice."

"You're not the world's greatest swordsman yet," I rolled my eyes playfully, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"You really think it's going to take us as long as three in the morning?" He asked, his hand coming up to rest gently on my hip.

"I think that gives us an extra hour," I grinned. "I think –"

"Just go on with it already," Hideki's voice floated out from a nearby bush. He stood up, his presence given away even if we hadn't seen him. Though I had to admit he was like an elephant going through the bushes. I had heard him the entire time. I thought maybe this was his way of showing that he really did care for his mother.

"Go back home to bed," Zoro growled. "I thought you didn't want to save your mother."

"I don't. Hikime does."

"Hikime's here?" I asked. This surprised me. Then again, the noise level made it more believable.

He gestured to the bushes beside him, and a little head popped up, hardly able to look over top of the foliage. He came around.

"Hideki, I don't care," Zoro turned his head towards me, his hot breath on my ear as he spoke quietly. "You could take him with you and he wouldn't be a bother for the most part, since he'd know how to stay away. But both him and the younger kid? No. Send them back."

"Both of you go back," I said, agreeing with Zoro.

"N-no," Hikime said, his eyes watering up immediately. "I want to see my mom!"

"Shut up," Hideki said, covering his brother's mouth harshly. "If you give us away here it ruins everything."

It wouldn't, but that was fine. I broke apart from Zoro, walking over and crouching down in front of Hikime. Hideki backed away a little, as I raised my hand to his brother's head, "We got it from here."

"I want to see her," He said, sniffling.

"We'll bring her back for you to see soon," I promised.

"I promise I won't cause trouble," He wiped his eyes. "And –and I'll be good, and I –I'll be quiet. Please… I want to come!"

I looked at Zoro for help. He shrugged. I sighed. Did it matter? It'd be like watching over Luffy to make sure that he didn't get in trouble –except for the fact that Luffy was strong and I would never have to watch him seriously in a battle.

"You'll have to do everything exactly as I say," I warned him. I mean, I could keep an eye out easily.

"I'll make sure he doesn't get into trouble," Hideki said.

"I'll leave that to you then," I stood up, giving him a single nod, "But you, too. Listen to me."

"We'll see." He said.

"I'll whistle if I need you," I told Zoro.

"What is he, a dog?" Hideki scoffed.

"No. He's more like a puppy," I said, watching Zoro's reaction. He scowled at me, but I just smiled. He knew I was just playing around.

"One demonic puppy," He rolled his eyes.

"Demonic puppies are what I live for," I kissed Zoro's cheek, and then pushed him towards the wall. "Go cause some destruction."

"That's all I get?" He grabbed my waist and brought me closer to him. "It could be dangerous."

I covered his lips with my hand, grinning deviously. "Consider it a reward for doing a good job."

"I expect a better reward than that," He muttered.

"Just go," I said. "I'll see you soon."

Zoro grabbed the wall and pulled himself up. He crouched, looking down at me. In the darkness he looked like a demon perched there, waiting for someone to walk by and pounce on. He withdrew only two of his katana, and then slowly stood up straight. Like a dark angel ready to take flight –my knight was ready to go and slay that dragon.

"Let's go," I said to the two boys. "Let's get out of here before he gets too excited."

I went along the wall until we were a good distance away. There were bushes on the other side of this small stretch right here. I climbed on top of the wall with the help of my powers, and then helped the two up beside me. I slowly lowered them down, and then jumped down after them.

"Wait," I said, shushing them as they began to say something.

"AHHHHHH! IT'S RORONOA ZORO!" Someone screamed.

"Wait," I repeated as Hideki started to get out of our hiding spot. Many feet ran past us, going to wear their intruder now stood, ready to take them all on. Then the coast was clear. "Now we can go."

I led the way, sneaking across the yard to the building as Zoro knocked the Marines around like they were nothing. We hid between two walls as more Marines ran out. A loud alarm was set off. Lights were flashing. An announcement came on across the speakers:

"_This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill. Trainees, get your shit together now and get down to the west wall. Roronoa Zoro has infiltrated the premises. He seems to be alone. There has been no sign of the other Straw-hats. We are not sure if they're plotting or if the swordsman is just lost. Get out there and show him that we are not ones to be trifled with. I repeat –_"

I noted the positive tone the Marine at the microphone was trying to set. But even as they ran by I could see Marines panicking slightly. To some this would be a big leap. To others nearing the end of their training, this would be a chance to put their name out there and make it as a big time Marine in a short period.

"Keep your head down," I told them, pushing Hideki and Hikime forward gently. "Turn this corner here. We'll enter, then go and find the cells they keep criminals in. Hopefully, there'll be a guard with keys. If not –"

"Mom's not a criminal for having me, is she?" Hikime asked.

I stopped, kneeling on the ground there, making sure the coast was clear and placing both my hands on his upper arms gently. "Of course not –children are not evil, remember?"

He nodded.

"I'm sure she'll be happy to see you," I pulled him into my arms, embracing him warmly. He wrapped his small arms around me. Hideki just watched. "Do you want a hug too?"

He rolled his eyes, "Can we just keep going?"

I smiled, nodding and getting up. I took Hikime's hand and led him along the way. We came across an empty entrance, which further led to an empty hallway. We crept along in silence. I would put an eye in the palm of my hand and look around corners up by the ceiling, out of a Marine's normal eyesight.

Then two men suddenly came out of a nearby door. Quickly, I crossed my arms in front of me. "Seis Fleur Twist."

Hands sprouted, twisting their upper bodies around. I could hear their backs crack, and I walked over, wordlessly making Hikime and Hideki stay there. I knelt down in front of the two men.

"Tell me," I said, caressing the cheek of one. "Where's the cell that –" I realized I didn't know her name.

"Aiko," Hideki told me.

"Thank you," I looked over my shoulder at him.

"Where's the cell that the bounty hunter Aiko is being kept?"

"Why should we tell you?" One spat.

"Because I have the upper hand," I shrugged.

"Oh, okay. She's –hey! As if that's a good reason!"

"I thought it was a good reason," I murmured, tightening the grip my extra hands had on them. I looked at the younger, more frail looking one. "Do you know?"

"Basement," He said, whimpering slightly in pain. "Its entrance is on the other side of the building. East wing."

"You won't be able to get past the guard anyway!" The first said spitefully, glaring at his partner.

"I'll make do," I told him, twisting them around completely. I left them there with their bodies resembling pretzels.

"_You do know… that the basement stairwell… is in the south wing, right?"_ They said, each word filled with pain. My ear that I'd left on the wall was doing its job just fine.

"_Of course I know… I wasn't going to give her… the right directions."_

"This way," I said, turning the boys at the next corner.

"But east is –"

"They lied. It's south, so let's go," I told Hideki.

* * *

"Wait," Zoro said, standing up straight and holding his one hand up in the air to get their attention. The sound of feet on dirt, unsheathing swords and gunshots came to a halt.

Zoro looked over the army of men that stood in front of him. They all stood there, their weapons drawn, both swords and guns alike. And they were all pointing at him. He sheathed his swords momentarily and grabbed the bandana from off his upper arm in a fluid motion, then took the moment to tie it around his head.

The Marines just watched him, quivering as the demon moved nonchalantly in front of a mass of enemies. There were sounds of shuffling –no one spoke.

"Alright," Zoro grabbed his first sword, placing it in his mouth, then grabbed the other two. "I'm ready."

And the battle resumed.

* * *

"I win!" Usopp exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "I beat Nami for once! I beat her! Ha! Ha!"

"Want to play again?" Nami asked, having thrown the game when the guys started getting tired of always losing. "Or are you going to be a chicken and take your money and go?"

"I'm not a chicken!" Usopp said. "Of course I'll play again! And I'll win again! Just you watch! There was this one time I had played against the world's greatest poker player, and I even beat him!"

"Really?" Chopper exclaimed.

"He's lying," Luffy said, leaning into Nami. He wasn't playing cards like Brooke, Franky, Usopp, Chopper and Nami.

"Get. your. head. off. her. shoulder." Sanji said punctually from the couch as he, too, watched the five of them play. He was uncomfortable enough as it was with Robin being away with Zoro. And then Luffy was here, acting like _that_. Oh, it was frustrating. He really wanted to kick someone.

"Leave him alone, Sanji," Nami said, dealing a new hand.

"Yes~ Nami-swa~an," He cooed. "Would you like another drink?"

"Yes please," She said, nudging her glass towards him as she picked up her own cards and looked them over. He got up, taking it and heading out the door. Nami moved a few of the cards around and yawned.

"Getting tired?" Franky asked, adjusting his own hand. He glanced at Usopp, "Maybe that's why you won. Nami's not at the top of her game."

"You slept in today, so I'm surprised you're tired now. Look at me! I got up at the crack of dawn and I'm still raring to go," Usopp said, suppressing his own yawn.

"Can I use your lap, Nami?" Luffy asked, pulling at her sleeve.

"There's a pillow on the bed," She said, but moving so that he could anyway. He took off his straw-hat, setting it off to the side and then lying down, his head resting against her thigh.

"Get a room," Franky teased, placing his first bet.

"Shut up," Nami said, looking up at Brooke, who hadn't placed his bet nor picked up his cards.

"Is he sleeping?" Usopp asked.

"I can't tell. He doesn't have eyelids," Franky said.

"I think he is," Chopper said, inching closer.

"Let's draw on his skull," Usopp said, reaching into his pocket.

"Don't use permanent marker," Nami warned, putting her cards face-down on the table and leaning back as she yawned. "Let's make this the last round."

Sanji returned with Nami's drink, "Here you are, Nami-swa~an!"

"Stop laughing! The lines will be wiggly!" Usopp said to Chopper, also trying to contain his laughter.

Suddenly –"BOO!"

"AHHHHHH!" Usopp and Chopper jumped away from Brooke. "Scary!"

"Where?" Brooke looked around frantically.

"YOU!" They snapped.

"Yohoho!" Brooke laughed. "Well, on a serious musical note, I'm going to sleep. A skeleton does need his beauty rest."

"Beauty rest is for those with skin," Nami said to him. "Not even going to finish the round?"

"I'm afraid not," Brooke said. "Though I may be willing to, if –perchance –you'd be willing to show me your –"

"Well, that's too bad," Nami interrupted purposefully. "I suppose we'll play again tomorrow."

"And I'll beat you again!" Usopp exclaimed.

She snorted as she got up, carefully reaching to grab a pillow that had fallen off the bed and setting it underneath Luffy's head. She stood up, looking down at their sharpshooter.

"Not likely."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Well, no excuse for not updating yesterday :P It was just one of those days where I couldn't focus, no matter what song I listened to, no matter what I did. I just couldn't write. Not writer's block... just no focus. So I spent the evening reading manga instead :P Brushing up on some topics, gathering ideas and inspiration for future chapters and future characters... Like a research day, of sorts -though admittedly I usually research things as I come across the subjects that need the research.

Anyway, Chapter 11 -nearing the climax! But we're not there yet! We got some dangerous men coming, folks!

Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Is it that door?" Hikime asked, pointing.

"It could be any door," Hideki scoffed as we walked down the hallway. "Do you expect them to clearly label everything with signs and everything?"

I didn't bother to silence them, just kept walking. This was a large base. A sign would certainly help. Hikime slowed down, stopping. Hideki did the same. I turned and looked at them, "What's wrong?"

"My feet hurt," Hikime said.

"You should have stayed home," Hideki snorted, crossing his arms.

"I want to see mom," His brother got tears in his eyes.

"Don't cry, dummy. Boys aren't supposed to cry."

I sighed quietly. "Zoro will hold the Marines off for as long as we need –we don't need to rush. The walk through the forest and the walk through all these halls must have been tiring. Care to rest?"

He hesitated a moment before shaking his head. "No. I'll be alright."

"Then don't complain in the first place," Hideki muttered.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "We can rest a bit, if you'd like."

"I'll be fine," He murmured. "Zoro-niichan…" He paused, then looked up at me with serious eyes. "I can go on for as long as he will! For mom!"

I smiled, placing my hand on his head. Hikime was a great kid. "Then let's keep going."

* * *

"He's strong!"

"He's a demon!"

"Where are our doctors?"

"Where's Lieutenant Jota?"

"I think he's still sleeping!"

"SOMEBODY GO WAKE HIM UP!"

"We need to carry the injured out of here!"

"I'm surprised that the announcements and the _alarm_ didn't wake him up!"

"Oi! You over there! Go grab a bucket of ice and throw it on the Lieutenant!" One of the Commanders ordered.

"I don't want to die!" The trainee cried.

"We'll die without him! Now go!"

The trainee ran off.

"Wait? Does Roronoa Zoro have both his eyes closed?"

"That makes him even scarier! He's doing this much damage without looking to see where he's cutting?"

"I wish I hadn't come to this training base!"

"Don't say that! Lieutenant will kill you!"

"I knew I should have rested at home today!"

"Worst day of training ever!"

"You guys are all a bunch of wimps."

Heads swiveled around to look at one of their comrades. He walked slowly, with dignity, a large and heavy sword dragging behind him in the dirt. The Marines-to-be made a path for him as he walked closer to the heart of the fight –towards Zoro, the demon with three swords. Zoro continued to fight, not paying any mind to the man with confidence.

Zoro sent one man flying back –and then no one else approached him. He opened his eye, looking around at the faces. His gaze finally fell upon the Marine with the sword that was three times the weight and size of his katana.

"Roronoa Zoro," The Marine called out. "You're about to get put through the trial of divine punishment!"

The Marine lifted the sword high above his head, then swung it down at Zoro, who had barely blinked at the sight. He turned the katana in his left hand so that the blade faced his right. Then, using the hilt of the sword, he hit the side of the large sword, sending it flying from the man's hands and into the large mass.

"Ahhh!" They screamed as the sword came down on them.

The Marine fell to his knees, flabbergasted. All the other Marines were silent before they began attacking Zoro once more.

"He's even scarier now!"

"Just how strong _is_ he?"

"Did anyone go and get the Lieutenant?"

* * *

Nami lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. She sighed, closing her eyes, only to open them once more and roll over onto her side. She was staying in a room with one bed. The bed was hard, and uncomfortable. And it was lonely.

She rolled over, onto her back once more, placing both her hands over her eyes. There was a light knock on her door, and then it creaked open. She took her hands away and sat up to see Luffy.

"Something wrong?" She asked, her heart giving a small leap to see him sneak into her room like that.

"Not really," He said, closing the door carefully behind him. "I was just…"

"Restless?" Nami asked, knowing the feeling. He nodded. "You were sleeping fine before I left."

"Something changed," Luffy said, going to the window.

She got up and walked up beside him, opening the window to let the sweet-smelling summer breeze sweep over them. It felt wrong too.

"Do you think –"

"They're okay," Luffy said, climbing up to sit on the window sill, his feet dangling outside the building. Nami let him pick up her hand gently as he looked over her with serious eyes. "Our nakama can triumph over anything."

* * *

"What do you know," I mused with a smile.

"These Marines are idiots," Hideki rolled his eyes, opening the door that was clearly marked _basement prison_.

"Mom's down there?" Hikime looked up at me.

"We're hoping," I patted his head gently. "Let's go."

Slowly the three of us descended the stairs, towards the heavy door that rested there.

"I guess this is why it doesn't matter why it's labeled," I said, examining it. It was locked. Even if someone on the outside had managed to come all this way –through halls that would usually be rowdy with complaining trainees and mean-looking Lieutenants and nervous officers that are nearly ready to join one of the crews out in the New World.

However, the lock on the door was simple. An indication that even if something fearful was to get into the prison halls beyond, there was something more dangerous that dwelled within. Anyone willing to break into a Marine prison had to be willing to suffer the consequences.

The only question left to ask myself was if it would be alright to bring these two boys along with me.

"Do we have to find someone with a key?" Hikime asked, pulling on my sleeve lightly.

"No," I murmured. "I can pick it easily." I wasn't as good as Nami, but I had brushed up on the topic for my own safety before I had even joined the crew.

"So get to it," Hideki sighed, leaning against the wall. "The sooner we get in, the sooner we get out."

I still didn't move.

"Can you really unlock it?" He asked.

"It's simple," I said, looking at him. "But do you know what's kept behind locked doors?"

"Behind this door? Prisoners," He scoffed, pushing himself away from the wall.

"Are they loose?" Hikime asked.

"Of course not, baka," Hideki rolled his eyes. "Can we get going? Please?"

"It's unlocked," I said, and to emphasize my point, the metal lock hit the ground.

"You're fast," He said, kicking it to the side.

"It was a simple lock."

"So what scared you?" Hideki asked, his hand going on the door.

"Nothing," I said, smirking a little. "Though, of course I can't say that for sure until I see it."

* * *

"He's coming!"

"I don't know who to fear more right now!"

"I fear Zoro, personally."

"I know, right? He's like the devil's incarnate."

They all stopped their panic to nod.

"But Lieutenant Jota–"

"-he's a definitely force not to mess with!"

"I don't even know who will win!"

"Well, of course –" A large voice boomed. A large man came out of the small doorway of the nearest wing. He was tall and super muscular, old and wise. Years of experience under his belt, but he stood there, training new recruits for their future careers in the Marines. "It'll be me."

"Lieutenant!" Men saluted him, as they rushed by, carrying the injured away from the demon. "Thank god you're here!"

"Roronoa Zoro is causing havoc!"

"Roronoa, eh?" He said, cracking his knuckles. "Where is he?"

A mass of men came flying in their direction. Still, the old Lieutenant waited expectantly, waiting for one of the young Marines to point him in the right direction.

"Well?"

"That way," One finally gestured.

"Thank you," Lieutenant Jota nodded before turning and walking towards Zoro.

"What's so scary about him?" Someone asked, glancing back at the old man as he carried another Marine.

"You don't know? How new are you? It doesn't matter. You've never seen him fight a pirate, have you?" One of the older trainees said, coming up beside him and also carrying another comrade.

"No."

"He smiles the moment their blood is spilt." The older trainee adjusted his hold on his pal who was bleeding onto his pristine uniform.

"So?"

"And then he goes berserk."

* * *

"Would you look at that?" Voices from behind bars sounded in awe as the three of us walked by. "That is one hot looking mama. What can we do for you, pretty thing?"

"Just keep walking," I told the boys, my hands on both their shoulders as I pushed them gently through the halls. Hideki didn't pull away from my touch.

"They yours, gorgeous?"

"Nah~ They look completely different. Are you a Marine?"

"Hottest Marine I've ever seen."

"She's not our mother, and she's a pirate!" Hikime piped up.

Hideki elbowed his brother, "Shut up, stupid. They don't need to know anything."

"A she-pirate!" They exclaimed. "Then we're all on the same side. How 'bout letting us out? We'll show you a good time."

"Not likely," Hideki scowled.

"No one asked you, brat," One of them snapped.

"It's dangerous here," Someone said, his voice dark and ominous. "_He_ makes his rounds soon."

A hushed murmur rose throughout the cells that lined the hall.

"He?" I paused. "A guard."

"Mm."

"Let's just go," Hideki said. "They're probably lying. They're pirates, after all."

"When pirates are in jail, they have no reason to lie to other pirates also in jail."

"But we're not in jail," I chuckled. "I'll keep your warning in mind, however. Can you direct me to the Huntress Aiko?

"The bounty hunter that's getting executed tomorrow?" Someone asked. "She's been kept in one of the deeper cells."

I paused, hearing this voice. It wasn't harsh and desperate like the others. It was relaxed, gentle even, and sounded like the person could wait there forever if that's what these Marines had planned for him. I walked until I saw the man who said it. He sat alone in his cell.

"Why, if it isn't Nico Robin."

"_The_ Nico Robin?" Another murmur swept over the prisoners.

"I'm afraid I don't recognize you," I apologized.

"Can we just go?" Hideki asked, unconsciously gripping the hem of my shirt.

"That's all very well," He said, standing up. "It's only natural a bartender recognize the faces of pirates."

"Mm, I suppose it is," I said, amused. "A bartender, huh?"

"Robin," Hikime said, clinging to my leg.

The bartender walked over to us, and I got a better glimpse of his face in the light. I did recognize him. I just couldn't remember from where…

"Do you fight?"

"I'm very good with my hands."

"As all bartenders should be. And you're in here for –?"

"Poisoning a Marine."

It clicked inside of me.

"You can't be serious," Hideki said, looking at me.

"You're also a pirate, aren't you," I said, ignoring Hideki.

"So you know who I am?" The bartender said.

"Of course," I smirked, "It took me a moment, but I read an article about you. The Masked Bartender –notorious for disguising himself and poisoning the drinks of Marines. And after you've succeeded, you steal the money from the bar and go to the next island. Which is the only thing that makes you a pirate, since you don't have a crew of your own. But there is one man that you've been associated with."

"Who?" Hideki asked.

"Captain of the Dark Velvet Pirates, Captain Seijo Velvet," I said, looking down at the two boys by my side. "Incidentally, the man that is also Hikime's father."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Whew, I'm tired. I was like, passing out in my chair as I was writing this. I'm exhausted, which is weird because I didn't do anything all day...

Anyway, I probably won't update this story tomorrow, since I have to rehearse my lines for my play Tuesday... It's kind of nerve-racking. It's our school competition, and if we win, we go onto Zones, and if we win that, regionals, and after that, provincials.

But if you guys are interested, I started an account on another website for my original works! There's a link to the prologue of my story in my profile, and I would love it if you guys looked into it. This one's a supernatural type book, one of the first I ever finished. I wrote it about 3-4 years ago, and while I have edited it severely since then, after writing on this site, I want to rewrite the chapters all over again... there's more details in my profile, along with a summary. It's not the best summary, but I personally love my prologue dearly. It would mean the world to me if you guys did chose to look into it. Admittedly, I can't say that the story will be as adventurous as this one, but if you're all up for a good romance...

I don't think I say it enough when I reply to reviews, but honestly, you guys help me so much when it comes to encouragement and plot development. Shadowonthewall constantly makes me add twists (just kidding, I actually add them anyway XD) and many others have the tendency to make me think things through more thoroughly -even though I write here just to help get my ideas flowing from one point to the next. I can see the progress I've made in the two months I've been on this site. And for some of you, isn't it weird to think it's only been two months? I update nearly everyday though, so I guess it's only natural that it feels longer...

Oh! Here, while I'm going on, I should probably make a dedication to Death by Manga. *raises glass high into the air* cheers, Death, to great characters! Just you wait... this bartender will surprise you yet. XD

But everyone who reviews has the tendency to make me smile, whether I'm frustrated or angry -I can't be angry when I'm replying to your reviews. I just can't. So thank you. :)

Well, back to fanfiction :P I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"He knows my father?" Hikime looked up at me.

"It doesn't matter, this man's in jail for a reason," Hideki said spitefully. "Just leave him. Let's go."

"Seijo is coming," The bartender said. "He'll come for both me and their mother."

"What a baka pirate, walking right into a Marine base," Hideki snorted.

I chuckled, "Idiot pirates. I'll remember that."

"Aniki! You just called Robin-oneechan baka!" Hikime said.

"What –? I didn't mean us!"

"Quite the crew you've adopted there," The bartender said.

"Mm, I'm just lending a hand," I said. "You want out of there?"

"You _can't_ be serious!" Hideki scowled.

"Hey! Let us out too!" Some of the other prisoners started shouting.

"No!" Don't let any of them out," Hideki said, gripping my arm. "They're dangerous."

"This man won't be a problem," I said, gesturing to the bartender. "He hates Marines. Not pirates and children."

"I do like eating children though," The bartender teased.

"You're not helping your case any," I smirked.

"Sorry."

"Where are the keys?" I asked.

"Can't you just pick the locks?" Hideki snorted.

"Not with these locks," I said, unwilling to even touch it. "It's made of Kairoseki."

"And you're a devil's fruit user," The bartender nodded. "Best option would probably be to get the keys."

"That's why I asked if you knew where they are," I chuckled.

"The guard has them," He said simply.

"The guard," Hideki repeated.

"Mm." He replied, glancing down at the kid. "He's a vine-man."

"A vine-man?

"A vine-man; he's a devil's fruit user too."

"And he is –"

"Probably in the grand hallway around the corner. He's blind though. Deaf, too."

"Some guard," Hideki snorted.

"But he's great at sensing presence. And those all arms make things difficult. Those kids are going to be endangered."

"Hmm," I said, looking down at the two of them. "Can you watch Hikime for me? Hideki can be used as a distraction while I get the keys."

"Oi!" Hideki began.

"I'm kidding," I told him. "I'll be the distraction. You'll be grabbing the keys."

"I want to go with you," Hikime said.

"Bartender-oniisan will be good, I promise," I said, looking up at him. He nodded. "Thank you… is that alright? I swear I'll come back," I turned my attention back to Hikime.

The small boy nodded.

"Be good," I said, running my hand through his hair.

"Mm," He nodded, stepping towards the bartender. "I'm Hikime."

"I'm Harumi," The bartender smiled, kneeling down to the same height. He looked up at me. "Go. I'll watch over him."

"Good luck!" All the prisoners called. I wondered if they were still hoping for me to let them out afterwards. Then again, we'd need a distraction for when we escaped the island… I'd think about it.

"How dangerous do you think the guard will be?"

"I'll worry about that," I glanced down at him as we walked away. "You just concentrate on getting those keys. I won't let you get harmed."

* * *

"Roronoa Zoro?" Lieutenant Jota towered over the rest of the men. They backed off quickly, giving the man space. "Is that you?"

"No," Zoro said, standing off to the man's right. "I'm Roronoa Zoro."

The Lieutenant squinted in the direction of the voice.

"Damn it –who forgot to grab the Lieutenant's glasses?" One of the Marines called out.

"Oh, yes, my glasses," The Lieutenant felt over his front pocket until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out glasses that looked too small for his head and placed them on his face. "So _you're_ Roronoa Zoro."

"And you are?" Zoro sheathed one katana and yawned.

"Oh, my apologies," The Lieutenant bowed. "I am Lieutenant –"

"You don't have to explain anything to him!" Marines shouted at him.

"For a tough guy he's kind of soft in the head," Someone nearby muttered.

"Oh… Oh yes. Well, I'm going to take you down now," The Lieutenant said. "Men? My sword please."

"It's over here, sir," Two men dragged the sword that the brave Marine had used earlier before Zoro sent it flying through the air.

"What's it doing out here?" Lieutenant Jota frowned.

"We, uh, had it prepared beforehand," One of the two told him.

"Oh… I see. Thank you."

"Can we fight now?" Zoro asked, his patience wearing thin.

"Oh… yes, let's."

* * *

His stomach growled. "I'm hungry."

"I know, Luffy," Nami sighed, rolling over to face him on the bed. Luffy laid above the covers his hands tucked behind his head and his ankles crossed, frowning into the night.

"Oh… well, can we eat something?"

"Can it wait until morning?"

"Mmmmmmmmm," Luffy scratched his head thinking hard.

"Let me rephrase that," Nami began. "You're going to wait until morning."

"Eh?" He sounded offended. "That's not fair."

"Luffy."

"What?" He pouted.

"Just go to sleep."

"It's hard."

"I know. Just try."

* * *

"Where do you think Zoro and Robin are now?" Usopp asked suddenly, the five of them lying in their room in the dark.

"Lost," Franky and Chopper all murmured together. It was assumed that Brooke was sleeping, but no one actually knew. And after the scare earlier, not one cared to see for sure.

"Don't start this again, Usopp," Sanji growled from across the room.

"Sorry," Usopp rolled his eyes at the ceiling. "I was just wondering. It's weird with them and the ship."

"Mm," Chopper agreed.

"Zoro better not have led my ship into any rocks," Franky muttered.

"I hope he's taking good care of mini-go down below," Usopp said.

Silence.

"Where do you think Luffy is?"

"Kitchen," They murmured.

"He would, huh," Usopp agreed, rolling onto his side, his nose nearly touching the pillow. "He probably fell asleep outside the fridge."

"The inn's cook will be angry in the morning. Places like this don't have locks on their fridges," Sanji mumbled. "If his food hadn't been such shit today, perhaps I would have lent him a hand by stopping Luffy."

Silence.

"Skull joke!" Brooke suddenly called out. "Yohoho!"

They all sat up and looked at the skeleton.

"Must be some dream," Franky said, falling back into his pillow.

"I can't believe he does that in his sleep," Usopp muttered angrily. He yawned, "Well… Good night!"

"Night."

Silence.

"Usopp's… nose…" Brooke turned over.

"Damn it, Brooke!" Usopp leapt up from the bed. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Yohoho!" Brooke sat up suddenly in bed. "You can't kill something that's already dead!"

Franky, Chopper and Sanji all held their pillows to their ears.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"It keeps on getting darker, huh," Hideki murmured as we walked along. "There are fewer torches as we go."

"Since he's deaf and blind it makes him have the advantage," I said, walking slowly to let my eyes adjust as we went along. There were no cages in this section.

"I though that bartender said that it was right around the corner," He muttered.

"Mm," I said, dragging my hand along the wall, waiting for the end of the wall. We were almost in complete darkness when the wall ended finally. Just as I pulled my hand away, I brushed up against something soft. I squinted. A leaf. "Shit."

"What?" Hideki asked.

"Run back and grab a torch," I told him. "Hurry."

"Alright," He turned and started running, but he tripped. I didn't have to have a light source to know what he had tripped over. It was another vine.

One vine wrapped around my leg quickly, tightening and pulling it out from underneath me. I fell, face first, into the dirt, and he dragged me into the cavern. I dangled upside down in the air, surrounded by darkness.

"I thought you were going to make sure I didn't get hurt," Hideki groaned.

"Are you bleeding?" I asked.

"No."

"Then you're not hurt," I told him. I paused, thinking for a second. "Don't worry. I'll get us out of this."

I reached down into my belt and grabbed my dagger there. I hadn't used it in so long. Not since I tried to kill Crocodile. I swung up, grabbing my ankle and producing other arms to actually cut the vine. I didn't want to fall head first. I heard the man gasp as I was released and fell to the floor

I landed on the ground in a kneeling position, my hands going to the dirt ground. Quickly I jumped to the side, just in time, as a vine came shooting at me. It hit the ground and dirt sprayed everywhere.

"That's one strong vine," I murmured, looking up. I could see Hideki's dark figure hanging in the air. I followed the vine that held him to the source, a round ball hanging in the air from the ceiling in the center of the room. The vines seemed to be everywhere.

"What's wrong?" Hideki asked. "I thought you were going to get us out of this."

"Well, I'm out," I called up to him.

"What? So get me down!"

"I will, momentarily," I told him. "I just need to figure out how to beat this guy."

"Well, I'm in no hurry. I suppose I'll just hang around," He sneered.

"Oh, so you do have a sense of humor," I chuckled.

"Just get me out of this."

* * *

Blades were clashing at incredible speeds. All the Marines standing by could only watch, in horror and slight awe as the demon fought against their Lieutenant. Lieutenant Jota was large, but he moved quickly. Even while swinging the heavy sword, he managed to ward off and dodge the attacks made by Zoro. And Zoro, with his incredible strength and great katanas, could repel the old man's just as easily.

Still. Neither of them had scratched the other.

Zoro fell back, wiping taking a split second to wipe his forehead of sweat. He grinned deviously around the katana between his teeth, "You're not bad, old man."

"I could say the same for you," He grinned, lifting the big sword and letting it rest on his shoulder. "You were trained well. Had you not been a pirate, all of this would be extremely different."

Zoro shrugged, tightening his grip once more around the hilts of all three of his katana. He threw himself once more at the Lieutenant. Lieutenant Jota didn't raise his sword to defend himself against Zoro on purpose. Instead as Zoro was in midair he swung his sword like a baseball bat. Zoro quickly turned in the air with his swords raised to fend off the blade, and there was a moment where he was held in the air by the contact between the swords alone.

He pushed back with his two katana, the sound of the blades as they drew across each other echoed in the night. The force behind the swing though, sent Zoro go flying back. Jota stumbled back, falling onto his ass, while Zoro hit the wall surrounding the base and it came crashing down on him.

There was a moment of silence.

"Did Lieutenant Jota do it?" Someone asked finally. "Did he just beat Roronoa Zoro?"

"Look!" Another Marine shouted, pointing at the mass of rubble.

The pieces of wall rose into the air, and Zoro threw them aside, glaring at the Lieutenant. "That was annoying."

"Zoro's bleeding!" Someone exclaimed.

"Eh?" Zoro reached up and touched his cheek with the back of his hand. It was a small scratch. It wasn't anything big. He didn't understand what the fuss was.

"Blood," Lieutenant Jota murmured.

"Hmm?" Zoro scratched his neck as he came back to their clearing.

The Lieutenant licked his lips and raised his glasses high up on his nose as he looked down at Zoro.

"Blood. I'll drain you of it all."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** I'm thinking 2 more chapters :P I know I said that a couple of chapters ago, but no, this time, I'm _really_ thinking two more chapters :P

And the epic battles begin! I tried to keep it serious :P

Not much to say this time around... Hmm... This is probably a relief from my speech-like introduction to the last chapter :P

Well, enjoy~!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Well," Hideki said from his position high above the ground, "Ready when you are."

"After you fall –"

"Dodge the flying vines, avoid vines on the ground and then keep still. I know," He said, sighing.

"Make sure not to fall on your head," I chuckled.

"You know, I'm feeling dizzy, so the sooner the –"

My arms sprouted on his body, and I made a chain of arms, taking my dagger and bringing it up to the vines that suspended him in the air. With a good cut, Hideki fell, and I grabbed him, changing his landing position to throw off the vine-man. I tried to get him close to the hallway we had entered from. When he was on his feet. A vine shot down to the anticipated place of landing, causing dirt to fly once more.

"I can't help but find this guy dangerous," Hideki said.

"Carefully, now," I said, ignoring him. "Work your way to the exit. Again, avoid stepping on vines."

"I know," He told me.

"Get a torch and bring it back. We'll burn this vine-man to the core if we must," I told him, stepping carefully over the vines as I made my way around the massive ball hanging in the center of the wide space. I was looking for vulnerability. I was looking for the keys. I was looking for something. Anything.

A vine slithered across the floor. He was searching for where we were. I made sure that I didn't tread on it. But slowly the little light we had started to disappear.

"Uh, Robin?" Hideki called out. I looked over to see the vines slowly covering the entrance and exit. He had been so close too.

"Shit," I muttered, tripping over a vine in my slight surprise. I quickly rolled out of the way, but with the vine-man laying his vines out to trap us, I ended up rolling into a mass of vines.

Since when had I forgotten my age old rules of survival? Sure, being a member of the straw-hats gave me a secure feeling. But the reasoning behind the rules remained the same.

Never underestimate the enemy.

* * *

Zoro was amazed. The Lieutenant's fighting had increased in terms power and agility, even technique. Every clash of blades, every dodge, and every attack –they were all done with a cold smile on Zoro's lips. Oh, how he loved a challenge.

He jumped up as Jota swung, stepping on the blade to propel himself higher into the air. Zoro clenched his fists tightly around the hilts of his katana, ready to give the final blow, but Jota used the momentum of the missed attack and went around, like an amateur batter, swinging the blade once more at the mid-air swordsman.

Zoro drove himself higher into the air, landing lightly a couple of feet away from Lieutenant Jota. Zoro wasn't panting, and while Jota was, it could be assumed it was due to his blood thirst. The cut on Zoro's cheek had dried, crusted to the side of his face. The sweat made it shine.

"You're good," Zoro said, respectfully, still biting down on the blade.

"Just die," Jota swung down at him.

Zoro didn't say anything, just braced himself against the intense hit. Sparks flew as the blades slid against one another. Zoro threw the large man off of him. Zoro was, after all, a man that could throw an entire building.

"It's time to stop playing around," Jota said, a growl of annoyance held at the core of his voice. "Pirates are scum. All should just die. Preferably at my hands."

"You're crazy, aren't you?" Zoro muttered.

"You're one to talk!" Nearby Marines shouted at him.

"_Another intruder has been detected within the premises. This intruder has been brought to our attention by Daiki. Intruder is assumed to be a member of the straw-hats alongside Roronoa Zoro until proven otherwise. No need to rush to the underground prison though, men, as I'm sure that Daiki has it covered… probably with vines… Just enjoy the battle as Lieutenant Jota fights to triumph over the demon himself."_

"I can't help but feel a little annoyed at that announcement," Zoro took the moment to scratch his head. "Hey, which way to the underground prison?"

"Are you seriously that directionally challenged?"

"If you don't want to answer, fine," He muttered.

"Is the other intruder with you, Roronoa?" Lieutenant Jota asked.

"Whether the intruder is or isn't doesn't matter. The enemy of my enemy is my ally. That's how the saying goes, right?" Zoro recalled the line from the story Robin had read for him. Ah, they still needed to finish it. "Either way, you're right. It's time to bring this fight to a close."

* * *

A vine wrapped around my leg once more, and my dagger was in my hand, ready to cut it before it brought me up into the air once more. Instead, it yanked me upwards, and the dagger flew from my sweaty palm. It was warm down here. Before I could produce an arm to get it, the dagger was covered by more vines.

"Robin?"

"I'm fine," I told him, watching as the plant slowly made its way up my body, encircling and restricting my movements. He couldn't see me anyway, and there was no point in worrying him. "Just make sure you continue to avoid the vines."

"I can't see though," he told me.

"I know," I said. I thought for a moment, trying to think of what to do next. I managed to cross my arms in front of me before the vines wrapped around them. I produced extra arms on the spherical mass in the center. I scratched at the vines, but nothing seemed to be happening. A vine did shoot at the ball, and I managed to disperse my arms before I got injured. I heard a cry come from the mass, the sound nearly engulfed by the many vines that enclosed the Marine.

* * *

"_Intruder in the prison has been caught. Daiki has caught the prisoner and is currently holding her captive. Another intruder is known to be in the vicinity, but he is trapped within the confinements of the prison's cavern. I repeat…_"

"Gyuki: Yuzume," Zoro launched himself in an attack once more, his blades pointing at the enemy. When the Lieutenant swung at him, he didn't dodge nor defend. He took the hit, the blade swiping at his stomach deeply. What was one more scar? Especially when he was able to get a hit of his own. As the sword swung away, it shattered, similar to the way T-bone's sword had in Enies Lobby. His blades penetrated the skin of the Lieutenant, but not deep enough to make it fatal. Blood rushed to the surface, staining the white Marine shirt. Jota fell forward, and Zoro pulled the blades out, swiping them through the air in a swift motion, shaking the blood from their surfaces.

"He really is –"

"A demon."

"Now which way to the underground prison?" Zoro asked, sheathing two of his swords. He took the one out of his mouth but didn't put it away, just held it comfortably in his left hand.

Zoro looked at the large building, frowning deeply, "Underground… underground…" he murmured. "Ah, fuck it; I'll just cut my way through."

He drew his second sword, and took a deep breath. "Daibutsu Giri," Zoro said, releasing a series of horizontal slashes. At first it didn't seem to do anything, but then the building split in two.

Satisfied, he sheathed his swords and stepped forward. It was time to save Robin. He was pretty sure that the Marines would be too scared to approach him so quickly after fighting their Lieutenant. And they were boring to fight, so he just wanted to get out of there.

Zoro yawned.

It was way past his time for napping.

* * *

"What was that?" Hikime asked, feeling the ground shaking underneath him. A large stone fell from the ceiling, and Harumi pulled him out of the way, his arms sliding through the bars, covering the boy with his arm to make sure he didn't get hurt.

"Are you okay?" Harumi asked.

"Mm," he nodded. "Do you think Robin-neechan is okay? And Aniki? And mom?"

"I'm sure they are," the bartender reassured him. He glanced up; wondering what had caused the disturbance, but was pleased to see something good had come out of it. There was a hole now, between the bars and the ceiling. If he could just get to it, he was sure that he could get out. He looked around, towards the bed. It would have to do. He retreated, pulling the bed with ease, clean off the wall. He rested it against the bars of his cell, horizontally.

"What are you doing?" Hikime asked.

"One second," Harumi muttered, taking a step onto the bed frame. He reached up, grabbing the top of the cage and pulled himself up. He slipped through the small space, sliding face first down the bars as he got his lower body through. He flipped down, landing on his feet.

"That was so cool!" Hikime exclaimed.

"Let's go check on Robin-neechan, alright?" Harumi said, leading the boy down the hallway. He grabbed a torch off the wall, his pace quick and deliberate.

"Are you worried?" Hikime asked.

"Well, the guard's dangerous," Harumi said.

"But Robin-neechan is strong. So is Zoro-niichan. He cut an entire tree in front of me! Right in half! … Maybe he cut this building too!"

Harumi didn't reply, not wanting to ruin the boy's hopes nor agree and build up at the impossibility.

Hikime didn't let up though.

"That would be _sooooo_ cool."

* * *

"Robin?" Hideki's voice hinted at fear. It was dark and he didn't know what was going on. He had reason to be afraid.

"I'm still here," I told him. Not that I had much place to go. I continued to scratch at the ball with extra hands, trying to get the vines to penetrate the vine-man's shell, hoping to get him to be in enough pain to release me. He had apparently learned his lesson though, and just took to ignoring the hands.

The building seemed to shake. Rubble fell from the ceiling, and nearly hit me. I felt dust fall, and I coughed, the particles going up my nose in this position. Blood was rushing to my head, but I was okay. When I straightened up, I would probably feel light headed.

"Robin?" Hideki called out again.

"I'm still here," I repeated.

"Did you feel that?" He asked.

"Mm." But barely. I mean, it's not like I was touching the ground.

"What do you think it was?"

"Well, I would say it was either Zoro cutting the building in half, or Zoro flinging men into the building."

"You have confidence in him," He said, hinting at sarcasm. I could imagine him rolling his eyes.

"Well, there's always the possibility that it was Zoro being the one that was flung into the building, but it's unlikely. He's strong."

"You're caught again, aren't you?" Hideki asked suddenly.

"You noticed?"

"Your voice is coming from above the ground."

"So it is," I murmured.

"Can you get down?" He asked.

"Worried?"

"I can't see."

"Neither can I, for the most part," I told him. "Humans see with the barest of light filtering through –it reflects off of surfaces, but with all the possible light openings closed off, there's no light to –"

"I'm not interested in a science lesson."

"It's a shame."

"I bet."

"Aniki? Robin-neechan?" A muffled voice called outside the closed off exit.

"Hikime?" Hideki called out. "Go and get a torch! Light the vines on fire!"

"Step away from the door," Harumi's voice called out. "I'm going to start it."

"How did he get out?" Hideki muttered.

"He's saving us, does it matter?"

"Is everyone away from the door?" Harumi asked.

"Robin, I can't. I don't know where to step," Hideki said.

"Just move. If you get caught, it'll be fine. Just move it."

The vines caught flame as he started to leave. At first it just seemed to slither through the small cracks between the vines, but then it grew steadily. A scream came from within the ball, and I was released.

I fell onto a soft bed of vine below, being grabbed by Hideki nearly the moment I landed. He gripped my arm tightly, his fear finally showing. He was shaking slightly, but noticeably. The fire produced light, and we were able to find a small clearing of vines. We knelt down, out of the thick smoke with the strong odor.

Hideki coughed.

The person inside the vine-ball continued to scream, retreating all its vines into its possession. I found my dagger, and not wanting to actually kill the Marine, I leapt up, crossing the space to the flames, grabbing the hot vines with one hand and cutting with the other. The fire licked my skin. But I cut through and released the burning vines. Also, we wouldn't get anywhere in a burning room. The more limited the material the better off we'd be.

"Robin-neechan!" Hikime ran to me. His arms wrapped around my waist.

"Robin," Zoro called, coming from the exit we still had to go through to get to the boys' mother. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I told him, coughing with the lingering dust and the smoke from the ongoing fire. The blood that had rushed to my head had finally won over the adrenalin and I swayed on my feet slightly, stumbling forward. Zoro made it to me in time, wrapping his arm around my waist to support me.

"That's all very well, but we still need the key," Hideki said, his back-bone returning.

There was a jingle and the keys came down from the ceiling, attached to the vine.

"Not as deaf as we thought," Harumi murmured as I reached up to grab the key. Zoro grabbed it first though, then handed it to me.

"Well, the guard's deaf because of how thick that shell is. But I don't even know if this guard is an actual Marine," I said, looking up at the ball. "He doesn't use Haki to make his Devil's fruit more powerful, nor does he have the confidence to show his face."

"Just a tool?" Harumi asked.

"A weak tool," Zoro muttered.

"Thank you," I called up to the ball. The vine disappeared within its mass. I breathed heavily, and then looked down at Hideki and Hikime. "Let's go and save your mother."

Hikime smiled, nodding. Hideki still didn't show much of a reaction. But I liked to believe that he was happy.

We started walking towards the path that Zoro had entered from, the only other exit in this cavern. I had no idea how he had gotten there. Only that his sense of direction was so bad that he came the difficult way to get to me. I opened my mouth to say something, but the announcements came on once more.

"_What the fuck? Another intruder? You're all failing this course. Prepare to start your training all over from the very beginning recruits. Even you graduates. I don't care of Lieutenant Jota couldn't beat Zoro, but to let three intruders in? You've ashamed the name of Marines everywhere. I repeat –"_

"Another intruder?" Zoro looked at me.

"I have a good idea who it is," Harumi grinned. "Let's go save Aiko first though."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Ahhh... I'm feeling one more chapter.

This would have been up yesterday, but... well, no excuses. I went to sleep instead of finishing the chapter. :P

So one more chapter... I'm thinking it'll be either up tonight or early tomorrow similar to this chapter... Well, early morning my time. Probably tonight, because this entire weekend will be VERY busy. As will Wednesday, Thursday, Friday... so heads up on that. Not like it matters since this story will be finished before then... But before that I'll probably start up another!

Well, enjoy~!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Mom!" Hikime ran down the hallway shouting.

"Is that okay?" Harumi asked. He still held the torch, giving us much needed light.

"I got an eye on him," I said, holding Zoro's hand as I walked. I glanced back at Hideki. He was barely inching along. But he kept coming forward.

"Robin," Hikime ran back, "I don't know where she is."

"We'll find her, don't worry," I told him. I looked up at the crack in the roof of the hallway. Further down there was a large hole where light pooled through. I stopped underneath it and looked up. Marines were looking down at us.

"Eh? It's Nico Robin!"

"What? You guys?" Zoro walked into the light behind me. "I'm tired of fighting weaklings. Go fight the other intruder. Maybe he's more your speed."

"Ah! It's Zoro," They said, leaping away from the hole.

"Let's keep going," I said. "Is this where you came down?"

"Eh? I don't remember," Zoro said, following me without hesitation.

"We're not done with you!" The Marines called after us.

Zoro turned and glared up at them.

"Now we're done. Please stop scaring us," They cowered over the edge of the hole, their eyes and the top of their heads were the only part we saw.

"Don't follow us," He warned them.

"Do you think we have a death wish?" They said, their heads popping up a little.

"Do you?" He asked, his hand automatically going to his katana.

"No," They shrunk back once more.

"Go on," I said, pushing Hikime forward. We pressed on, and the Marines were true to their word. They didn't follow.

"Amazing," Harumi said, glancing over his shoulder for the seventh time. "Zoro has these Marines tamed."

"Who are you?" Zoro looked at Harumi.

"Did you just notice me?" Harumi muttered, shrinking back in a way similar to the Marines moments earlier. I frowned slightly, watching as he avoided Zoro's gaze.

"Mom!" Hikime called out as we walked.

"Wouldn't it be better to call her Aiko?" Hideki murmured from behind us. "She doesn't know our voices, doesn't know our faces, doesn't know her son would come all this way for her."

"Son? Not sons?" I questioned.

"I don't consider her my mother," He shoved his hands in my pocket.

"But you consider Hikime your brother, right?"

"Barely," he snorted.

"Mom?" Hikime continued shouting down the dark hallway.

"Hideki?" A voice called out, weak and frail.

Hideki froze.

"Mom?" Hikime ran forward.

"It's your other son," I spoke out, approaching behind him. Harumi followed with the torch, lighting the thinned face of the girl in the photo. "Hikime."

She looked up at me, gripping the bars tightly before reaching down and laying her hand on Hikime's head, "Hikime… Hikime…" Her breathing got shakier, her shoulders quivered. She sobbed loudly, covering her mouth with one of her hands.

"Here, unlock it," I told Hideki, handing him the key.

"Wha–?" He didn't take the keys.

"I can't touch the lock," I said, opening his hand and placing the key in it. "You open it."

"Why can't –"

"Open it," I said, speaking more firmly.

He scowled at me, and at first he didn't move. He just stood there and watched his mother sobbing over missing the first eight years of Hikime's life. No, I realized, he wasn't looking at them. His eyes were unfocused, looking but not taking in the scene. Finally he looked at me, and then walked the short distance to the cell door.

He slid a few keys in before finding the right key. The lock clicked, and he let the door creak open. Aiko looked up at him, wiping her tears away.

"Hideki?"

Hideki just looked away.

Pain washed over her motherly features. She approached the door cautiously. Hideki didn't back off. He held his ground, his aura saying he didn't want her to approach, but like most mothers in that situation, she did it anyway. She wouldn't have the right to call herself his mother otherwise. And she knew that.

"Hideki," Her voice cracked. Her hand reached out, touched his shoulder, and then pulled him to her. "You've grown so much…" She cried into his shoulder, holding him close. Slowly Hideki's shoulders began to shake like hers did. Hikime joined in on the family embrace.

I smiled, turning to Zoro who had already taken it upon himself to leave them to their reunion.

"Seijo's here," Harumi said, interrupting them. I frowned, then realized what he had said.

"The third intruder?" I half turned back to the scene.

"Mm," He looked at me. "I'm sure of it."

"Who?" Zoro asked.

"Hikime's father," I told him. "But whether it's him or not, we should get moving and get out of here. We should get off this island before big-time Marines come along."

"Thank you," Aiko murmured, continuing to hug both of her sons. She closed her eyes, and she looked at peace for that one moment. But when she opened her eyes they were strong and willful. She pulled back and looked at the two of them. "We have a lot to catch up on, but let's get going."

"Mm," Hikime grinned.

Hideki didn't say anything, just wiped his sleeve over his face. Zoro met my gaze and gave a small grin. He wouldn't say anything out loud, but he was happy for the boys.

The two of us led the way back. The Marines at the hole had disappeared, but I kept going, back the way we'd come. If the new intruder was indeed Seijo, and he was as intelligent as Hikime's book made him out to be, then he would come from the staircase down to this level. Not like Zoro who liked making holes in walls and ceilings. And if the new intruder was someone totally different, well, that wasn't necessarily our problem.

"Why the hell would you let them through?"

"I don't care if they burned you! You're supposed to be the guard of the prison! You're too weak!"

I frowned as we approached the cavern.

"AHHH!"

A thump.

"Oi! Don't start throwing a tantrum!"

Light pooled in the cavern now. The ball of vines had disappeared, and at the top of the cavern there was a man-made hole with a sliding hatch to limit the amount of light that came through. There seemed to be another room above this one. Judging from the smell I'd say kitchen, but I couldn't be sure.

I looked down at the large Marine and who he was scolding. It was a young girl with long, long hair. Vines twitched at her side. So it hadn't been a vine-man, but rather a vine-girl.

"When you're a Marine, you fight until the death to protect what you need to protect!" The large Marine ranted.

"Oh, it's that idiot again," Zoro said.

"Idiot?"

"Some Lieutenant?" He didn't sound sure of himself. "Joba!"

"JOTA!" The man spun around. His bandaged wound was now displayed. He noticed all of us. "You!"

"How are you doing?" Zoro asked.

"I'm fine, thank you," Jota grinned sheepishly. "That's some skill you got there."

"Lieutenant! They're the enemy!" The Marine by the wall called out.

"Oh! Yes!" His face darkened.

"Roronoa Zoro _and _Nico Robin?" More Marines rushed in.

"Oh! So you're Nico Robin," Jota said, turning to me.

"How do you do?" I bowed slightly.

"I'm well, thank y–"

"LIEUTENANT!"

"Oh! Yes," He said, drawing a sword out. It was half the size of him. He looked over his shoulder at the girl. "I'll deal with you later."

"Yes, daddy," She murmured.

"Didn't see that coming," Harumi muttered, sticking close to me.

"Mm," I agreed. "It was certainly a twist."

"Lieutenant Jota! You shouldn't fight; you'll pull your stitches out!" A Marine rushed forward.

"I can fight!" Jota said.

Zoro walked towards him, drawing only one sword. He held it comfortably, with the blade pointing back towards us. He began to walk right by the Lieutenant, and that's when I began to follow. I watched as he shoved the hilt into the gut of the large man. He coughed up blood and fell to his knees.

"Lieutenant!"

"I'm fine," He muttered, kneeling there on the ground.

"Daddy?" The girl's vine touched her father's shoulder.

I glanced behind me to see Hideki, Hikime and Aiko following. Harumi hesitated before hurrying to catch up to me.

"Aiko!" Jota noticed her. "What are you doing?"

"Going home with my sons," She pulled them closer together.

"Sons… isn't one of those that pirate's offspring?"

"He's still my son," She said, lifting her chin.

I began to walk right by him, but Jota grabbed my arm.

"Twenty-two years on the run, but you let your guard down pretty easily," He muttered.

"Don't touch her," Zoro kicked his back, making him fall face first into the dirt. He took my hand and led me away.

Hideki and Hikime took the long way around him along with Aiko and Harumi.

"Am I too late?" A man called out from behind the wall of Marines.

"Captain Seijo!" Harumi exclaimed.

"Harumi!" The man wormed his way between the Marines nonchalantly.

"The third intruder!" Someone called out even further down the passage. "Someone get him!"

"Aiko!" Seijo greeted.

"Seijo," Her voice broke again. It was understandable. Eight years in isolation from her lover and sons.

"Ah, this is troublesome," Zoro said, looking at all the Marines.

"Let's go back and up through the hole in the ceiling," I told him, pulling him back. Everyone turned the moment the words were out of my mouth, a united decision that it was for the best.

"I won't let you," Jota got to his feet. Vines wrapped around his body though, and pulled him back down and away from our escape route. She glanced up at me and blushed, embarrassed.

"Oi!"

"Sorry daddy," She murmured. "It's better if you don't fight. The doctor's right."

I nodded my thanks at her, and she called out to me just before we disappeared back into the dark hallway.

"Nico-san?"

I looked at her.

"Thank you."

I smiled at her, giving a small wave before hurrying after the rest.

"Hurry! Stop them before they escape!" Jota shouted at his men.

"But Zoro's there!"

"Grow some balls!"

"But I'm a girl!"

"Just get out there!"

Footsteps were running behind us. Zoro stood underneath the hole as I approached, looking up as a pair of feet disappeared above us. He lifted me up towards the hole, although I didn't need it, and I grabbed the edge, pulling myself up along with the others. Zoro was right behind me in an instant.

"Let's get out of here," Aiko said, throwing open the nearest door and exiting through it. She led the way out of the Marine base. We encountered few Marines that were willing to stand in our way.

Once we were outside of the Marine base, Hideki and Hikime took the lead back to their grandfather's house. Eventually we slowed down to a walk, and Zoro took my hand in his.

"Cute kids," Seijo commented on Hideki and Hikime who were walking in front of them. Hikime kept on glancing back, scared that his mother would disappear when his back was turned to her. He was nervous of Seijo, or else he'd be right there beside Aiko.

"The younger one is your son," Aiko said, her fingers slipping between his.

"My –" He looked surprised.

"Mm," She smiled at him.

"You never said anything," He said. He must have been referring to how she left him years ago.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's okay," He brought her close, placing a kiss on her forehead. They'd been apart for eight years, but it seemed like they were picking up right where they left off. Watching the interaction almost had me believing it'd been days since they last saw each other. Harumi smiled at the interaction. "You used to talk so much of Hideki."

"I wouldn't know what to say about him now," She murmured.

"He's a good kid," I said aloud. "Stubborn, frustrating at times… protective and caring. A boy who's missed his mother, frustrated that she just seemed to forget about him during the years that she was away."

"I never forgot about him," She said to me.

"I know," I told her, remembering my own mother. "But he doesn't."

She nodded slowly, closing her eyes and letting herself be led momentarily by Seijo. She opened them and looked at me. "Thank you. But why are you helping us?"

"We needed an eternal log pose back to our nakama," Zoro answered for me. "This was the deal we made with the old man."

"And they're good kids," I said, watching as Hikime finally gave in and ran back. Hideki glanced back, but didn't come back. "They deserve to have their mother nearby."

"Thank you," She repeated again.

"Aiko!" Tanaka-ojiisan called.

"Dad!" She rushed forward.

"You're alright," He hugged her close. He met my gaze. "Thank you."

"Our ship?" I asked.

"In the same condition you left it. Our things are packed and on it."

"Then let's go," Zoro said.

"We're leaving?" Aiko asked.

"We can't stay here after breaking you out," Hideki muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets. His walls were back up, but that was fine, there was a crack in there somewhere, and that's all Aiko and Seijo would need.

"Marines!" Hikime called out, looking behind us.

"Let's go," I said. I looked at Seijo. "Need a ride?"

"Considering I came here in a rowboat," he said. "A ride would be nice."

We hurried to Tanaka's dock, and climbed aboard. A Marine ship was coming around the corner of the island. There was an explosion and water sprayed at us.

"Prepare for a coup de burst," I told Zoro, kissing his cheek quickly.

"A coup de what?" Hideki asked.

"You'll see," I told him, climbing up to the helm. I raised the anchor and then started turning the ship towards the sea. I called over my shoulder, "Do we have the log pose?"

"Yes!" Tanaka-ojiisan called.

"Everyone into the kitchen," I said, coming back down and ushering them up the stairs.

_Veeeeeeennnnnnnnn_.

The ship's engine started up.

"What's happening?"

I looked at them all, grinning slightly.

"Getting away. Straw-hat pirate style."

We jolted forward as the ship took flight. They screamed in fear.

I sat down on the sofa.

"Welcome to the Thousand Sunny."


	15. Chapter 15: Final Chapter

**A/N:** Ahhhh... the final chapter! Parting with Hideki and everyone, reunion with the straw-hats... AND a hugeeeeee twist at the end that paves the way for the next story in the series! Which will more than likely go back to the POV of Nami, so heads up on that. But there's a poll, so if you would all so kindly place your vote, I would be ever so happy XD

I hope this is just as satisfactory of an ending as any other story I've written.

Annnnd I hope you enjoy!

:)

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Final Chapter**

"Are you sure it's alright to leave them all alone in the kitchen?" Zoro asked me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder as we sat on the bench in the crow's nest.

"I'm watching over them," I said, leaning into him. I closed my eyes and sighed, letting all my walls go down around him. "What a complicated day. I could use a nap."

"Feel free to sleep," He told me, bringing his hand up to my shoulder, pulling me closer, and caressing it gently. "It's been over twenty four hours since we've slept."

"I don't want to take chances with these log poses," I muttered, staring down at the two eternal poses in my hands. The one we needed most wasn't aligned properly, but we were dropping off Aiko, Seijo and everyone back to the pirate island from the story first. They'd start a new life there. Then we would be off to get Luffy and the others.

"I'll watch over it for you," he told me.

"You don't even know how to read one," I chuckled.

"Just make sure the red tip faces the helm, right?" He took it and looked at it carefully.

"Somehow I feel you'd mess that up," I tilted my head to look up at him.

"You have such confidence in me," He told me.

"I have confidence in you," I told him, lifting my hand to his face. "I have confidence in your loyalty, in your fighting ability… But, Zoro, your sense of direction sucks."

* * *

"I feel refreshed," Luffy said, standing at the window, peering through the blinds.

"Good," Nami said, folding the covers on the bed. She looked down at the Marines in the street across from them. "I wonder how Robin and Zoro are doing today."

He stretched, not saying anything for a moment before turning to me and saying, "I'm sure they're on their way back by now."

She smiled, "You're right…"

"Mm, of course! I'm the captain! I'm always right," he grinned.

"Always?"

"Well, sometimes," he looked down at the floor. He looked up suddenly and met her gaze, "But I know my crew! And they're doing just fine."

"You're so confident," Nami murmured, grabbing her bag. It was time to switch inns again.

"Well, it helps that you're here," he said.

She couldn't help but smile, up until the point where he spoke again.

"So can I beat up _these_ Marines?"

Nami brought her fist down on his head before walking too and out the door.

* * *

"I've missed you so much," Aiko kissed Hikime head, holding him close. Hideki sat across from her, already having experienced the same treatment. Harumi sat on the sofa where Robin had sat during the coup de bust, sitting on the far side of it away from Tanaka-ojiisan. Seijo sat beside Aiko, his hand resting gently on her back.

"Hikime?" Seijo was unsure of himself.

"Dad," Hikime reached his hand out to the pirate. Hideki frowned and looked away, not sure what to do in this situation. He didn't feel needed. He didn't want to be there.

"I'm going to go and take a nap," He excused himself.

"Hideki," Aiko called out to him, but he kept going.

"Aniki?" Hikime said, rising.

"I'll go talk to him," Seijo said.

"You're probably the last person he wants to talk to," Tanaka-ojiisan said. "Just leave him be, he'll come around. These two haven't slept for the past two days. If you press to hard, they're just going to fight against you from being over tired."

Aiko nodded, and then looked down at Hikime. "You should probably go to sleep too."

"Will Aniki leave us?" he asked, looking up at his mother.

"Of course not," She said, embracing him once more.

"Will you still be here when I wake up?" Hikime asked, pulling away and holding his mother's hands.

"Of course I will," She said, squeezing his hands tightly and bringing them to her lips.

"Will dad still be here?" he asked, looking over.

"Mm," Seijo smiled. His eyes were watery when Hikime came and hugged him.

It wasn't until Hikime was out of the room that Seijo actually did cry.

"I have a son," he said, wiping his eyes as the tears came.

"Mm," Aiko slid closer to him, she hugged him. "I'm sorry."

Seijo's arm slid around her waist, "Don't be. I couldn't be happier right now."

* * *

_And so he became the king –the blood and guilt of killing his evil half-brother washed away with the hopes and prayers of the citizens, all of whom had hoped for a more rightful ruler. The head of the dragon he had slain rested above the fireplace mantle, and the girl of his dreams remained forever by his side… _

"The end," I closed the book and my eyes simultaneously.

"That's it?" Zoro asked me.

"Well, there's a sequel," I told him.

"A sequel, huh," He murmured.

"Want me to read you that one too?" I opened one eye to look at him.

"A sequel sounds kind of boring," He said.

"Well, I haven't read it yet, so I wouldn't be able to tell you," I turned into him, wrapping my arm around his waist. "I think it's about his son and two daughters though. One daughter gets kidnapped, the other is supposed to be married off, and the son has to prove that he has what it takes to be king –"

"Another dragon slaying?"

I chuckled, "I don't know. I told you, I haven't read it yet."

Silence.

"Or we could start an entirely new book."

"It doesn't matter to me," Zoro's arms wrapped around me, caressing the skin exposed on my lower back. "I just like listening to your voice."

I smiled. "I love you."

"Mm," He said, "I love you too."

I looked up at him, kissing him gently on the lips. I began to pull away, but he placed his hand lightly on the back of my head. Slowly I increased the power of the kiss and brought my hands to the sides of his face. I straightened, leaning over him who had nearly slid down into a lying down position on the floor. He half-sat up to meet me in the middle, bringing his hand up to the hem of my shirt and pulling me down on top of him. He rolled the both of us over so that he was on top, pushing the dumbbells by my head out of the way with ease.

My shirt ripped, and he paused.

"Sorry," he murmured.

I chuckled, "It's fine. I'll wear yours."

He sat up above me, taking his shirt off carefully and throwing it aside. He reached down and slid the torn material off of me before continuing on with our kiss. His fingers trailed down to my pants, undoing the button and pushing them down over my hips. I sat up and slid my legs out the rest of the way.

I let him gaze at me, his eye drinking me in. I lifted my hand to his face and stroked his cheek, "What's wrong?"

"When we have children," he began, but then stopped.

"I won't leave you," I closed my eyes. "I promise, I won't leave you."

He let out a breath, and its heat fanned my face gently just before I felt his lips on my jawbone. I opened my eyes and looked at the ceiling, a smile playing upon my lips.

"Besides, without me you'd get lost."

* * *

"Aniki," Hikime entered the men's quarters and looked around.

"Go away," Hideki said from one of the bunk beds.

"Ouch," Hikime tripped over something.

"Are you okay?" Hideki got up and looked down at his brother.

"I'm fine," Hikime grinned.

"Then leave," He turned back to the wall.

"You're making mom sad," he climbed over to his brother's side.

"She deserves it," Hideki muttered.

"No," Hikime said angrily. "Mom doesn't. She's been through so much already. Don't you think eight years in jail is punishment enough?"

"No."

Hikime punched his brother's form on the bed. "Stop being like this!"

Hideki turned and pushed his brother down. "Don't tell me what to do! I've always been like this!"

"Why do you hate her?" Tears rose to his eyes.

"I –I…" Hideki looked at a loss. He avoided his brother's eyes. "You wouldn't understand. You're just a wimp."

"Why do you hate her?" Hikime persisted. "She would have been by our side if she could have been! Why do you hate her?"

"I don't hate her!" Hideki shouted at him. He pushed his brother down again when he stood up, walking to the opposite side of the room and sat at the sunken in table. He rested his hands in front of him at the table. "I don't hate her…"

Hikime inched closer, but didn't say anything. He didn't have to.

"I just don't know how to act around her… she's been gone for eight years… and I can't just forgive her. It was all preventable."

"But Sofu said that if mom hadn't gone through what she'd been through, I wouldn't be here," Hikime murmured, sitting beside his brother cautiously.

"You probably wouldn't be," Hideki agreed. He looked up at the ceiling.

"Would you be happy if I weren't here?"

"Maybe," Hideki said. He paused but when on after a short moment, "But I'm happy now, and you are here."

Hikime hugged his brother, "I love you, Aniki."

"Get off me," Hideki said pushing his brother away, hiding a small smile.

"You should just tell mom. I think she thinks you hate her."

"But she's with that pirate."

"Dad loves mom, he came all this way for her."

"I don't know how to face them."

Hikime thought for a moment, "I think Robin-neechan would just tell you to take your time."

"And Zoro-niichan would tell me to grow a backbone," Hideki muttered.

The two boys looked at each other. Then they both cracked a smile.

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked up at the dark sky outside the window of the crow's nest. Still, I hadn't gotten any sleep. I felt uncomfortable with so many new people on board. One of which was a pirate, the other an ex-Marine, and a old man that had tried to drug me to make it easier to turn me in to the Marines.

Tanaka-ojiisan sat at the helm, Aiko sitting by his side and Seijo leaning against her legs as he took a nap. Hideki and Hikime came out of the men's quarters, having slept the day away, similar to how Zoro had right there beside me. Cautiously they approached the three adults on the upper deck. After a moment Aiko rushed to give Hideki a hug.

"Robin," Zoro said, getting my attention.

I looked at him.

He yawned before asking, "What are you thinking about?"

"That I need a drink," I told him, pushing myself up off the ground. "You can continue to sleep. We should almost be at the island."

"You don't want me to come with?" He asked, reaching up to take my hand.

"I'm sure I can be away from you for a moment," I ran a hand through his hair before slipping into his discarded shirt and putting my pants back on.

I opened the latch and crept back down to the deck. I slipped into the aquarium, only to see Harumi sitting there at the bar. I didn't pause in my approach and sat down next to him.

"Want something to drink?" he offered, automatically going into his bartender mode.

"Hold the poison," I murmured, leaning onto the counter.

"Thank you, for today," he said, pouring me a glass of wine.

"Mm," I said, taking the glass and smelling it before taking a sip.

"You have a nice ship," he said quietly. "Where do you plan on going after you get your nakama back?"

"To the next island," I said, swirling the liquid in the glass. I set it down and stared at the fish. "Then to the island after that. Then the next island… up until we reach the end of the Grand Line."

"How ambitious," he said.

"We have a captain that wants to be the next Pirate King."

"Ah," he turned his glass around in his hands.

"You can take away your charade," I told him after a moment.

"You knew."

"Of course I knew."

"Do you think your captain would take me along for a while?" Harumi asked, standing up. "I want to go back to my hometown, but it's pretty far to travel alone."

"What about Seijo?"

"He has better things to do. Not that you don't too, but if you follow the log pose between islands we'll reach my island eventually."

"We'll see," I told him, taking the drink and going to the door. There was a commotion above.

The door opened before I reached it. Zoro peeked in. "Island in sight."

"That's great," I smiled. "Drop the anchor and turn the channels so that we can ship them out on their fishing boat. Going right up to the island would be a waste of our time. We need to get back to everyone."

"Right," Zoro said, disappearing.

"Let's go say our goodbyes," I told the bartender.

* * *

"Thank you," Aiko and Tanaka-ojiisan told me as we stood below deck. The channel was open, and the waves slowly rocked the fishing boat back and forth.

"You're welcome," I said.

"You sure, Harumi?" Seijo asked, standing on the fishing boat already. "The Straw-hats are mostly –"

"I'll be fine," Harumi said.

"If you're sure," Seijo shrugged, throwing the things they'd brought with them into the small cabin of the fishing ship.

"I am," Harumi said firmly.

"Bye Robin-neechan," Hikime hugged me. "I hope your captain becomes the Pirate King."

"Thank you," I said, patting his head, and then helping him get onto the small boat.

"Robin," Hideki began.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Thank you," he murmured. He pressed his lips together before grabbing my shoulder and pulling me down to his height. He whispered something in my ear quickly, and then kissed my cheek before hopping into the boat and ducking away into the cabin.

"Hey!" Zoro's hand automatically went to his katana.

I was taken by surprise for a moment before I let out a chuckle.

"Maybe when you grow a little older," I called to him.

Seijo and Aiko laughed.

"You got some competition," the old man said, pushing the ship out of the channel dock.

"Like hell I do," Zoro tugged me closer to him.

"Bye!" Hikime waved vigorously. "Come visit sometime!"

"Bye!" The three of us waved.

Once they were out of the channel, we went back to the deck and turned the channel back to the paddles. Seijo released the sail and the wind gently carried through the sail, pulling them towards the island. Zoro pulled up our anchor. Harumi waved as they grew further and further away, both ships heading in opposite directions.

And then they were out of sight.

And our adventure with the five of them ended.

And the ship was quiet.

But it wouldn't be for long.

* * *

"Damn it, Luffy," Nami shouted over her shoulder as they ran through the town. "Why did you do that?"

"They were –"

"I don't care!"

"But –"

"But nothing! Because of you we're being chased all over this island!"

"Shishishi," Luffy laughed.

"Don't you dare laugh… We can't even get off this island," Nami muttered, jumping over a branch as they entered the forest along side the cliff. Everyone else was up ahead; the first to get away after Luffy caused such a commotion.

"How about on our ship?" Luffy said.

"If you haven't noticed, we're kind of lacking in that department," Nami said.

"But it's right there," Luffy said, pointing to the ocean's horizon.

The seven of them skidded to a halt.

"What?" They all looked.

"It is! It's the Thousand Sunny!" Franky called out.

"We can't wait for them to get here," Nami said. She turned to Luffy, but he was already grinning. He pulled Nami out of the way while the others were still looking at the ship, and brought his hands far back behind him.

"Gomu gomu no~" He began, and everyone turned.

"Wait –"

"Luffy –"

"Don't –"

"BAZOOKA!"

Nami watched as the five of them went flying towards the ships, shouting curse words the entire time.

"Now time for us," Luffy said, grabbing Nami with on hand, and running inland. His right hand stretched behind him, and he turned, and let his arm snap him towards the ship while holding Nami close to him.

* * *

"They're coming," Zoro said, leaping down from the crow's nest.

"Who?" I asked, sitting up on the chair on the lawn deck.

"Marines, Luffy, and the others," He said, going to the railing. There were five splashes, and water sprayed over the edge of the ship. Zoro jumped over, diving in to save our nakama with Devil fruit abilities.

"What's going on?" Harumi asked, coming out of the kitchen.

"Our nakama," I said, catching Chopper as Zoro threw him onto the ship. Sanji and Franky climbed aboard themselves. Zoro had to go around the ship to find Brooke, who had been sent flying the furthest due to his light weight.

"Who's this?" Sanji glared at Harumi.

"Robin!" Luffy greeted, grabbing the mast and coming down on the ship. The others glared at him.

"This is Harumi," I told them. "A bartender that needs a ride home."

"A bartender!" Luffy said, adjusting his hat on his head. "Want to join our crew?"

Sanji kicked Luffy into the wall of the ship. "We don't need more guys! This crew is turning out like most of the other crews on this sea –a sausage fest!"

"Eh? Sausages?" Luffy jumped back to his feet, unfazed. "Are we having that for lunch?"

"Not what he meant, Luffy," Nami rolled her eyes. She walked over to Harumi, who had shrunken back a little bit.

"Look! He's a wimp too! We don't need wimps on our ship!" Sanji said angrily. "It's bad enough we have Usopp and Chopper!"

"Oi!" The two shouted.

"No need to worry," I said, walking over to Harumi, "Because Harumi's special."

"I see," Nami said, grinning. "I think we could use a bartender on board."

"Nami-swan, you have me!" Sanji said.

"Why is she dressed like a boy?" Luffy asked.

"What?" Usopp, Franky, Zoro and Sanji all turned to him. "Luffy, He's clearly a boy!"

"Eh? Really?" Luffy exclaimed.

"No, Luffy's right," I said.

"Eh?" Their heads swung to face me.

"Harumi's a girl."

* * *

**A/N:** And I leave it on a cliff hanger XD Like I said, paving the way to a new story XD

Though I don't actually know when I'll start it, because I want to start a story that's not really part of my One-Piece mini-series... Actually, the number of stories that I want to write have suddenly piled up high. Here's to hoping i get them coming to you soon! Once more, I direct you to the polls in my profile page... Thank you! :)

Once again, to DeathbyManga, thank you for the idea of the bartender XD

Thanks for reading!

~Foxchicka


End file.
